Une boxeuse dans l'âme
by Totoche77
Summary: Et si Santana n'était pas si méchante que ça et passait ses journées à faire son sport préféré pour gagner de l'argent pour l'hôpital pour enfants de Lima avec son meilleur ami Puck tout en gérant ses histoires de cœur...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour, c'est la première fois que j'écris mais cette idée me tentait bien alors je me suis lancée! :) J'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Il est 6h20 quand Quinn Fabray se réveille après un rêve assez bizarre. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivera pas à se rendormir, elle décide donc de se lever. Elle va préparer son thé, et va s'assoir sur son canapé.

D'un coup, elle entend Bob, son Bull Dog, aboyer comme chaque jour vers les 6h30.  
Elle allait enfin savoir pourquoi il aboyait ainsi, comme un fou.  
Elle enleva donc le rideau de la baie vitrée pour voir une Santana Lopez avec son chien, Sully, un chowchow couleur crème, qui couraient. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pensant à une hallucination et n'étant pas très sûre d'elle à cause de la pénombre mais ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle était la seule à avoir cette race de chien. Elle suivit la latine des yeux jusqu'à la perdre de vue.

Maintenant tout s'expliquait... Bob aboyait parce que son meilleur ami, Sully était dehors et elle comprit enfin pourquoi Santana détenait le meilleur temps de course lors de l'entraînement des cheerleaders.

Après cette découverte, la blonde alla se préparer pour le lycée alors que Santana courait, sa musique dans les oreilles se demandant si Quinn l'avait vue.

Elle savait que si Quinn l'avait vue elle aurait le droit à un savon parce que _c'est dangereux de courir le matin seule, dans la pénombre, quelqu'un pourrait l'attaquer ou autre chose!  
_  
Le temps qu'elle pense à ça, elle ne se rendit compte être arrivée chez elle juste quand Sully s'assit sur le palier. En rentrant elle lui donna à boire et pris sa douche.

Ensuite direction le lycée! Elle se gara à sa place comme chaque matin et se dirigea vers son casier. Elle espérait ne pas tomber sur la blonde mais tout espoir disparu à la vue de ce visage si familier.  
Elle voulu faire mine de rien mais c'était sans compter sur Mlle Fabray.

_ **Salut San, dis moi, c'est toi que j'ai vu passer ce matin devant chez moi en courant?** Lui demanda Quinn comme si de rien n'était.  
_ **Euh oui pourquoi? Comment ça se fait que tu m'as vu? Parce que je tien à dire que c'est pas une heure ou t'es généralement levée** répliqua Santana avec son petit sourire en coin.  
_ **Très drôle Lopez! Figure toi que si j'étais réveillé c'était à cause de toi en quelques sorte**, murmura Quinn en regrettant déjà la fin de sa phrase. Mais Santana avait très bien entendue, alors elle n'hésita pas à la taquiner dessus!  
_ **Alors comme ça je te réveille? Moi et mon corps de rêve hantons tes rêves Fabgay?** Rigola San, **Je sais que tu rêve de moi à poil...**  
_ **Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Lopez! J'ai juste rêvé que toi, Britt' et moi étions dans le même lit, nues... **  
_ Oh **putain Quinn! T'es en manque? Toi, Quinn Fabray rêve de ses deux meilleures amies dans son lit! Si tu veux, j'peux demander à Britt' si elle est d'accord pour qu'on fasse un plan à 3 avec toi!  
**  
Santana était morte de rire mais Quinn n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que Santana décrocha son téléphone. C'était Brittany, elle attendait Santana pour qu'elles aillent en cours. En plus, leur première heure était ensemble, elles avaient toutes les deux histoire!

_ **Bon j'y vais Q, on se retrouve en maths? Et t'inquiète j'dirai rien à Britt'!**  
_ **Ok, bisous San! Et merci.**

Son merci était accompagné d'un bisou sur la joue de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne s'était pas totalement rendu compte de son geste. Il avait été spontané. Les élèves dans le couloir la regardait bizarrement et murmurait dans son dos. Quinn Fabray avait eut un geste d'affection envers Santana Lopez! Personne n'en croyait ses yeux!

* * *

Après s'être embrassé et s'être retrouvée, les filles partirent en cours. Histoire, Santana adorait cette matière mais Brittany ne suivait rien et préférait dessiner sur sa feuille.

Pendant l'heure Santana reçu un texto de Quinn :  
_"Tu manges à quelle heure? Q."_

"11H30 et toi? S."

"Pareil! Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble? "

_ **Hé, Britt-Britt, tu manges à quelle heure ce midi?**

_ **12h30 pourquoi?**

_ **Quinn vient de me proposer de manger avec elle mais à 11h30. Tu veux qu'on t'attende?  
**  
_ **Non t'inquiète pas Tana, j'vais manger avec Tina et Kurt.**

_ **D'accord, super.  
**  
"_Pas de problèmes pour ce midi, on mange que toutes les deux, Britt' mange à 12h30 :) S._"

"_Ok :)_"

"_T'es en quoi la? Vu qu'on a cours ensemble après j'peux venir te chercher dans ta salle ;)_ "

"_La j'suis en anglais et ok, je t'attends :)_"

La fin de l'heure passa horriblement lentement d'après Santana qui regardait sa montre toutes les 5min. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit se fut la délivrance pour San. Malheureusement pour elle, Brittany prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Bizarrement, elle n'avait qu'une envie, partir et retrouver Quinn...

Arrivée devant la salle de Brittany qui était celle ou Quinn attendait Santana, le couple s'embrassa et les meilleures amies allèrent en maths.  
Elles s'installèrent au fond de la salle et passèrent leur temps à bavarder.

Sauf qu'à un moment le prof en eut marre et déplaça Santana, la fit s'avancer de quelques rangs non sans qu'elle râle et lui balance des mots en espagnol qui semblaient être des insultes sous le regard amusé de Quinn.

Mais cette situation permis à Quinn de regarder une Santana concentrée tout le reste de l'heure. Elle la trouvait tellement mignonne! Quand elle est concentrée, Miss Lopez mordille son stylo! Et d'après Quinn, c'est plutôt sexy.

Le reste de la matinée se passa très bien, à l'heure du repas les cheerleaders mangèrent ensembles jusqu'à ce que Santana parte s'entrainer...

* * *

Après le déjeuner Santana alla dans la salle de sport du Coach Beiste qui était sa coach de boxe, et se défoula en frappant dans le sac de frappe. Elle en avait besoin, elle se sentait bizarre. Elle ressentait un mélange de culpabilité, d'attirance, de frustration depuis ce midi. "_C'est à cause de Quinn?"_ Pensa-t-elle.

Mais le sac de frappe ne suffisait pas, elle décida d'aller courir sur le terrain dehors. Elle commença doucement mais à chaque tour elle accélérait la cadence. Elle était à la recherche de ces sensations de chaleur dans ses muscles, elle voulait être à bout de souffle pour ne plus penser à ces sensations dans son corps, ni à Quinn, ni à Brittany.

Elle courut pendant 45min. Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle fit ses étirements et alla se doucher.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas vu la silhouette blonde sous les gradins... Cette même blonde était si impressionnée par la performance de Santana. Mais elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser la Latina dans un tel état, était-ce elle ou une autre blonde? Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que c'était à elle que pensait l'hispanique. Mais elle ne le saura jamais...

* * *

Et bien voilà ce premier chapitre terminé! :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)  
Et qui est la blonde sous les gradins? Ahah! :) Un peu de suspens! :)  
En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D  
En ce qui concerne les dates de publications ça sera toujours différent mais surtout selon mon temps d'écriture :)

Bonne soirée et à la prochaine! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde! :) Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews ainsi que pour ceux qui follow ma fiction! :)  
Voilà le chapitre 2, on a un beau rapprochement entre deux personnes... :)  
Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Ce soir, Santana avait entraînement de boxe avec Puck. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que leur salle se trouve à l'hôpital pour enfants de Lima et que personne n'est au courant de leur activité.  
Eh oui, Santana et Puck ne sont pas si méchant qu'ils veulent le montrer, ce sont juste de gros nounours! Avec ces enfants ils sont tellement différents! S'ils font des compétitions c'est pour gagner de l'argent pour l'hôpital afin de sauver ces petits!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital les enfants se précipitèrent sur eux. On entendait les gosses les appeler, chacun eut un bisou et un câlin, un peu de bavardage et au boulot!

Chacun alla se changer, Santana laissa son téléphone aux vestiaires. Puck avait juste des baskets montantes spécialisées pour la boxe noires, avec un short noir avec un peu de vert qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il avait bien sur des gants de boxe bleus et était torse nu alors que Santana était dans un short moulant blanc avec un marcel rouge, des baskets rouges et des gants blancs. Parce que d'après Santana, le look est important même en sport! Si ça ce n'est pas une vraie femme?

Arrivée dans la salle ils s'échauffèrent, c'est à dire faire des tours autour des tapis, montées de genoux, talons fesses, une série de 30 pompes, une cinquantaine d'abdos, s'échauffer le cou, les poignets, épaules, dos et chevilles.

Dans un premier temps, Beiste les fit s'entrainer sur les sacs de frappe afin de se mettre en bonne conditions.  
Ensuite elle les fit se mettre par paire afin de travailler leurs points faibles.

_ **Puck tu fais en sorte que Santana travaille son jeu de jambes et sa parade**, lui demanda la coach.

_ **Santana tu travailles tes coups de pied surtout les revers et tu fais en sorte que Puck travaille son attaque.  
**  
_ **Pas de problèmes coach répondirent-ils.  
**  
Ils firent ce qu'on leur avait demandé. Le prochain exercice avant de passer aux petits combats était d'allier rapidité et concordance des mouvements.

Pendant cet exercice Puck voulait faire le malin sauf que San avait une très bonne endurance... Santana était encore en forme et avait fatiguée Puck plus vite que lui voulait le faire avec elle. Il se retrouva bien ridiculisé! Ses amis de la boxe ne sont pas près d'arrêter de le charrier sur ce magnifique épisode.

Ensuite vint le tour des combats. Par équité les deux amis ne pouvaient pas s'affronter. Le choix des adversaires était fait par sexe et poids. Pour chaque catégorie il y avait une boite avec le nom des élèves et c'était le tirage au sort qui choisissait l'adversaire.

Nos deux compères avaient gagné leurs matchs, maintenant c'était direction les vestiaires avec une bonne douche!

Environ 15min plus tard - oui oui, toutes les filles ne mettent pas trois quarts d'heure à prendre une douche - Puck et Santana était dehors. Ils buvaient un café et Santana regarda son téléphone.

_ **Eh bah dis donc! 2 appels manqués et 5 textos, ça doit être Brittany.  
**  
Mais elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle appela sa messagerie de tomber sur un message de Quinn.

"_Hola señorita Lopez! C'est Q, tengo un gros problemo, euh, tengo una expresión escrita… y no sabe que escrir porque… no comprendo la questiona... __Enfin bref, je t'épargne ce magnifique accent que j'ai_, rigola Quinn. _En gros j'ai une expression écrite sauf que je comprends rien et j'me suis dis que tu pouvais passer à la maison vu que j'suis toute seule pour que tu me donne un coup de main si tu veux. Rappelle-moi dès que t'as mon message, bisous San!_ "  
À travers sa voix on pouvait sentir son sourire sur ses lèvres.

Santana était morte de rire, Puck ne comprenant pas, elle lui fit donc écouter le message. Les deux rigolaient.

_ **Je veux bien être nul espagnol mais là, tu as affaire à un cas désespéré!** Fit remarquer l'iroquois.

_ **Oui je sais**, confirma l'hispanique. **Bon j'y vais Puck, j'vais aller l'aider.** Ses paroles étaient accompagnées d'un câlin.

Santana composa le numéro de la blonde, après quelques sonneries la concernée décrocha.

"_Allô, ça va San?_"

"_Non, mes oreilles saignent, sinon et toi, ça va?_ ", Rigola la brune.

"_Désolée, rigola la blonde. Et oui ça va sauf que je suis bloquée sur l'espagnol._"

"_J'ai vu ça_, taquina Santana. _J'arrive pour t'aider ça te va?_ Proposa San."

"_Pas de problèmes, je suis toute seule, ma mère est pas la,_ fit remarquer Quinn."

"_Super, t'as mangé?_ Demanda la Latina"

"_Non pourquoi?_ "

"_Fait pas à manger, je ramène de quoi nous remplir l'estomac avant de bosser dur!_ "

"_Ok, super, à tout de suite San_."

Une fois leur appel terminé Santana mis le contact et se dirigea vers la pizzeria de Lima. Elle prit aussi des bières pour accompagner les pizzas. Et elle prit la direction de la maison de Quinn.

_Toc toc toc! _Quinn alla ouvrir et fit rentrer son amie. Elle senti tout de suite l'odeur de la nourriture et invita Santana à passer à table.

_ **Pizza quatre fromages pour madame et une royale pour moi,** lui montra Santana. **Et en plus, pour nous donner du courage, quelques bières!  
**  
_ **Super San! Dis moi, t'as besoin d'autant de courage que ça parce que si je me fis au nombre de bières, je suis un cas désespéré,** rigola Quinn.

À la fin du repas, les filles montèrent dans la chambre de la blonde, certes quelque peut éméchées, et firent leurs devoirs avant de faire l'espagnol de Quinn.

Cette dernière avait une vue parfaite sur Santana. Ne lui restant plus que son espagnol à faire, elle prit un livre et se cacha derrière pour observer la latine.

Une fois Santana finit elle s'installa à côté de Quinn sur le lit et l'aida. Elle lui fit bien sur travailler son accent. Sauf que à certains moments leurs mains se touchaient, se frôlaient, leurs virages se trouvaient étrangement proches. Les filles faisaient comme si de rien n'était mais elles étaient quand même un peu gênées. Santana ne restait pas indifférente au comportement de la blonde mais Quinn était vraiment réceptive aux contacts de la peau de Santana, à chaque fois qu'elle la touchait elle recevait de petites décharges électriques. Mais le pire était quand elle regardait Santana lui expliquer quelque chose... Elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de la Latina, elle était trop absorbée par sa beauté.

Les filles ont finalement réussit à finir l'espagnol de Quinn.

_ **Bon, j'y vais Q, il est tard et j'suis crevé...  
**  
_ **Non mais tu crois vraiment que tu vas rentrer chez toi Lopez?!** Lui dit la blonde.

_ **Bah oui, j'ai pas d'affaires, j'ai pas mes cours pour demain, j'ai rien**, répondis Santana.

_ **Mais moi j'peux te prêter des affaires. Aller, dors à la maison San, c'est pas prudent que tu prennes la route. Il est tard, t'es fatiguée, on a bu et tout...** lui rétorqua Quinn.

_ **Ok c'est bon t'as gagné**, lui souris Santana. **J'vais envoyer un texto à ma mère. Tu peux me prêter un t'shirt et un short s'il te plait?**

Quinn alla chercher dans son armoire mais elle ne trouvait plus ses shorts.

_ **Tiens, je trouve plus mes shorts par contre**, lui dis Quinn en lui donnant le t'shirt.

_ **Pas grave, je dormirai en culotte si tu veux bien m'en prêter une parce que j'ai un string, mais je pense pas que ça te dérange Fabgay hein!**, lui rétorqua Santana avec son sourire charmeur.

_ **Ahah ! Très drôle Lespez, **lui répondit Quinn sur un ton sec.** Tu sais que j'm'en fiche San, du moment que tu dors bien c'est tout ce qui compte!** Lui souris la blonde.

_ **Ok, bah ça sera en string alors**, conclu la brune.

Elles allèrent se coucher, toutes les deux dans le lit de Quinn. Elles parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Santana ne s'endorme comme une masse.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! :) Est-ce que cette nuit va changer quelque chose dans leur relation? Comment vont-elles se retrouver au réveil? La suite, au prochain épisode! :)  
Je pense que la suite sera postée au plus tard des tard (je sais ça ne se dit pas mais pas grave :P) jeudi soir!  
En attendant, bon week-end :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? :)  
Je suis gentille, j'ai posté le chapitre avec une journée d'avance! Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Durant la nuit les filles s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre et s'étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre. Pourtant, lorsque Santana se réveilla à cause des quelques rayons de soleil qui pénétraient la chambre, elle ne fut pas surprise de se retrouver avec une Quinn dans ses bras.

En la voyant ainsi elle pensa à deux choses : _Putain! Elle prend toujours autant de place pour dormir Q!_ Puis ensuite, une fois qu'elle fut bien réveillée elle pensa : _Et si elle était venue d'elle même? Qu'elle avait choisit de dormir dans mes bras?_ À cette pensée, Santana ne put que sourire.

Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir elle essaya de sortir délicatement du lit, mais c'était sans compter sur Quinn qui apparemment n'était pas de son avis. Lorsque Santana voulu sortir la blonde s'accrocha à elle. Cette vision fit fondre la Latina. Mais elle avait quelque chose en tête et étant une jeune femme têtue elle se décida à passer outre les grognements de la belle au bois dormant.

Elle sorti du lit et fut frappée d'un coup de génie! Mais ça c'était avant qu'elle ne voit pas Bob en bas de escaliers et qu'elle trébuche sur lui. Enfin bref, elle savait que Quinn raffolait de bacon. Voyant qu'elle avait du temps devant elle, elle se prépara son bol de céréales ainsi qu'un pain au lait. Ensuite elle vérifia dans le frigo s'il y avait du bacon. Heureusement pour elle, il y en avait!

Elle prit alors une poêle, mis de l'huile dedans et fit cuir le petit déjeuné favori de la blonde. Sur la table de la cuisine elle lui mit son assiette de viande, ainsi que des œufs brouillés avec un jus de fruit.

L'hispanique devait aller promener son chien et courir. Elle laissa donc un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour Quinn et parti avec Bob chez elle pour aller chercher Sully.

* * *

Quinn se réveilla à cause de son – enfoiré, d'après elle - de réveil qui sonna. Elle se retourna et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que la place qu'occupait Santana était vide. Elle fut triste de ne pas trouver la latine à ses côtés. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de se réveiller aux côtés de Santana. _Et si Santana avait prit_ _peur _pensa-t-elle.

C'est donc sur un pas morose qu'elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bizarrement Bob n'était pas couché au pied de l'escalier, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas vraiment.

Arrivée dans la cuisine elle senti l'odeur si particulière du bacon. Elle croyait rêver, sur la table se trouvait son petit déjeuné de rêve qu'elle aimait tant! Elle pensa : _Alors comme ça Sanny se souvient de ça... Elle est tellement adorable! _

Elle s'approcha du plateau et trouva un bout de papier avec l'écriture de Santana dessus.

"_Coucou Q, pour te remercier de m'avoir laissé dormir avec toi et tout je t'ai préparé du bacon avec des œufs brouillés vu que t'adore ça :)  
J'ai aussi pris Bob, j'suis rentrée chez moi prendre Sully et courir. Comme ça Bob sera promener :)  
Je viens te prendre et déposer ton chien tout à l'heure :)  
Bisous, bon appétit!  
S. 3 _"

En même temps du côté de Santana c'était plutôt la galère... Bob était décidément comme sa maitresse, un vrai feignant! Mr. ne voulait pas suivre le rythme et s'arrêtait toutes les 2 minutes s'il ne cherchait pas à faire tomber la brune en tournant autour d'elle. Conclusion, arrivée devant chez Quinn elle le mit dans le jardin et continua à courir.

Rentrée chez elle, elle prit une douche, ses cours et s'en alla chez Quinn. Lorsqu'elle rentra la blonde venait de finir son petit déjeuné et était au téléphone avec Rachel. Mais quand elle entendit l'hispanique elle se dépêcha de raccrocher et de lui sauter dans les bras!

Les filles faillirent tomber à la renverse mais le mur était la pour les retenir. Santana se retrouva attaquée de bisous et Quinn était accrochée à l'hispanique comme un singe! Elle lui dit merci et lui demanda si tout c'était bien passé.

Santana lui dit la vérité contrairement à Quinn qui lui a dit qu'elle était au téléphone avec Rachel et qu'elle lui avait parlé d'hier. Il s'agissait bien de la diva mais les deux parlaient du comportement de Santana envers Quinn et des sentiments que Quinn avait pour Santana. Mais ça, jamais l'hispanique ne le saura.

Après ce moment rempli de tendresse Quinn parti se doucher et se préparer. Santana les conduisit ensuite au lycée ou elles retrouvèrent Brittany qui apparemment attendait la brune.

**_ Coucou Britt-Britt**, lui dit Santana en l'embrassant, **tu m'attendais?**

_ **Oui, comment ça se fait que t'arrive aussi tard?** Lui demanda Brittany. **Salut Quinn,** salua froidement la grande blonde. Elle n'écouta même pas la réponse.

_ **Désolée j'ai dormi chez blondie, elle avait besoin de moi pour de l'espagnol,** lui répondit Santana.

_ **J'vais vous laisser les filles, bisous**, répondit Quinn ne sachant pas ou se mettre.

_ **Merci Quinn**, lui fit Brittany. **Et c'est une raison pour dormir chez elle?** Rétorqua la blonde.

_ **Bah j'étais crevée, on avait bu, j'avais mal aux yeux donc elle a voulu que j'reste dormir.  
**  
_ **T'as pas refusé non plus hein!**

_ **Eh oh! C'est quoi ça? T'es jalouse ou quoi?** S'énerva Santana.

_ **Non, aller, vient on va en cours.**

Les filles allèrent en cours et Santana ne cessait de réfléchir pourquoi Brittany était comme ça. Elle n'avait pas à être jalouse de Quinn, elle était sa petite-amie.

* * *

Ce matin, le Glee club avait cours avec Mr. Schuster et le thème de la semaine était les chanteurs des années 2000.  
William leur fit tout un discours mais Santana était trop occupée dans ses pensées. Mais son professeur la fit sortir de sa rêverie quand il demanda:

_ **Est-ce que quelqu'un veut chanter ou à quelque chose à dire?  
**  
Ce à quoi Rachel répliqua :

_ **Je pense que Santana a préparé quelque chose.**

_ **C'est pas vrai! J'ai rien préparé, tu délires Berry! **Réplica la latine.

_ **Ah oui? T'es sûre? C'est pas toi qui m'a parlé de If I ain't got you d'Alicia Keys? **Rachel était plutôt fière d'elle sur ce coup la.

_ **Tu devais le garder pour toi Rachel! Je te déteste!** Fit Santana sans aucune ressource.

_ **Aller Santana, montre-nous ce que tu as préparé. En plus ta voix est faite pour chanter cette chanson.** L'encouragea Mr. Schuster.

Santana se plaça alors derrière le piano et commença à appuyer sur touches. Tout le monde était stupéfait. Personne ne savait que l'hispanique savait jouer du piano sauf Rachel et Blaine puisque ce dernier avait donné des cours de piano aux jeunes femmes.

Santana commença à fredonner l'air puis se mis à chanter.

**Some people live for the fortune**  
_Certaines personnes vivent pour la fortune_  
**Some people live just for the fame**  
_Certaines personnes vivent seulement pour la gloire_  
**Some people live for the power yeah**  
_Certaines personnes vivent pour le pouvoir, ouais_  
**Some people live just to play the game**  
_Certaines personnes vivent seulement pour jouer le jeu_  
**Some people think that the physical things**  
_Certaines personnes pensent que l'apparence physique_  
**Define what's within**  
_Défini ce qui est à l'intérieur_  
**I've been there before**  
_Et je suis déjà passée par là_  
**But that life's a bore**  
_Mais cette vie est une corvée_  
**So full of the superficial**  
_Tellement superficielle_

Son public était subjugué par sa voix. On pouvait ressentir son émotion et son amour à travers cette chanson.

**Some people want it all**  
_Certaines personnes veulent tout_  
**But I don't want nothing at all**  
_Mais moi, je ne veux rien du tout_  
**If it ain't you baby**  
_Si ce n'est pas toi bébé_  
**If I ain't got you baby**  
_Si je ne peux pas t'avoir bébé_  
**Some people want diamond rings**  
_Certaines personnes veulent des bagues en diamants_  
**Some just want everything**  
_Certaines veulent simplement tout_  
**But everything means nothing**  
_Mais tout ne veut rien dire_  
**If I ain't got you**  
_Si je ne peux pas t'avoir_

Lorsque ces vers ont passé les lèvres de Santana ses yeux se sont dirigés d'eux même vers Quinn. Lorsque les mots parlaient pour elle, son regard se dirigeait sur la petite blonde aux yeux verts.

**Some people search for a fountain**  
_Certaines personnes cherchent la fontaine_  
**Promises forever young**  
_Qui promet la jeunesse éternelle_  
**Some people need three dozen roses**  
_Certaines personnes ont besoin de trois douzaines de roses_  
**And that's the only way to prove you love them**  
_C'est la seule façon de leur prouver qu'on les aime_

Santana ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Quinn, elle avait oublié Brittany mais revint vite à la réalité quand elle rencontra ses yeux.

**Hand me the world on a silver platter**  
_On peut me donner le monde sur un plateau d'argent_  
**And what good would it be ?**  
_Et quel gout ça aura ?_  
**With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me**  
_Sans personne avec qui partager, sans personne qui se soucie vraiment de moi_

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle la regarda en chantant ce passage, lui faisant comprendre que la chanson s'adressait à elle.

**If I ain't got you with me baby**  
_Si je ne t'ai pas avec moi bébé_  
**Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing**  
_Rien en ce monde ne signifie quelque chose_  
**If I ain't got you with me baby**  
_Si je ne t'ai pas avec moi bébé_

Santana termina la chanson a capella, elle avait regardé Brittany au début de ce refrain mais avait terminé de chanter en se plongeant dans les yeux de Quinn.

Une fois la chanson terminé un silence empli la pièce, Santana ne savait pas comment réagir mais Rachel vint à sa rescousse et applaudit. Se suivirent ensuite des cris, des sifflements et des applaudissements. Santana se releva en voyant Brittany s'approcher d'elle. Cette dernière lui murmura un « Je t'aime » dans son oreille.

Elle frissonna à sa voix... Puis Brittany lui rajouta :  
_ **Il faut qu'on parle Tana, on se voit à 5h ce soir**, puis elle l'embrassa et parti.

Quinn qui était restée à sa place était sans voix. Elle ne savait pas si l'hispanique pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit, elle était encore plus perdue puisque la brune regardait Quinn et Brittany. Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule, juste au touché elle savait qui c'était.

_ **Alors?**, demanda la brune anxieuse.

_ **C'était magnifique San! Je suis complètement sous ton charme... enfin celui de ta voix... Eh merde!** Jura la blonde, **tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
**  
_ **Tu viens Quinn? Faut que je te parle**, les interrompu Rachel.

_ **J'arrive, attend moi dehors**, lui répondit la concernée.

_ **Ok, au fait, San, magnifique! On va faire Broadway ensemble!** Rigola la petite brune puis elle parti.

Quinn et Santana ne savait pas quoi se dire, les deux attendaient que l'autre parle. Voyant que la latine ne parlerait pas, la blonde coupa court au silence.

_ **Bon j'y vais Sanny**, lui dit Quinn tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle respirait le parfum de l'hispanique... **Et encore bravo!** Puis elle partie discuter avec Rachel.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis curieuse! :P  
Que pensez-vous de ce que Brittany va dire à San? :) Et Rachel et Quinn?

En tout cas, merci de me lire, le prochain chapitre devrait être posté samedi dans la journée :) Et j'oubliais, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, c'est mon salaire et ça fait toujours plaisir! :)

Bonne journée


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir, bonsoir! Comment allez-vous en ce vendredi soir? Vous êtes en week-end ou comme moi vous avez cours demain? _  
_En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir! _  
_Et voici la suite de l'histoire, je suis un peu déçue de ce chapitre mais promis je me rattrape au prochain! :)_  
_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Quinn retrouva Rachel à la sortie de la salle et voulu parler mais la brune fut plus rapide.

_ **Je suis venue te sauver, ne me remercie pas, c'est normal,** la coupa Rachel. **J'ai vu aussi que vous étiez muettes comme des carpes,** poursuivit-elle.

_ **Euh... merci?**

_ **C'est normal je t'ai dis, bon, on va boire un café, je crois que cette petite chanson ne t'as pas laissée si indifférente que tu le prétends**, plaisanta Rachel.

Arrivées au café Quinn parla à Rachel de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de la chanson, qu'elle avait été troublée car elle ne savait pas si la chanson était pour elle ou Brittany. Mais Rachel était persuadée que c'était pour elle.

* * *

Il était 5h, Santana avait rendez-vous avec Brittany.

_ **Il faut qu'on parle**, lui dit Brittany alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver.

_ **Je t'écoute**, rétorqua la brune.

_ **Tout d'abord ta chanson était magnifique, mais j'ai un problème concernant le message. À qui il s'adressait?** Lui demanda avec insistance la blonde.

_ **À ton avis?**, lui rétorqua Santana de son air sarcastique tout en étant mal à l'aise au fond d'elle même.

_ **Pour moi? On n'aurait pas dis. Tu veux pas qu'on aille chez moi pour parler?**

_ **Si tu veux**, acquiesça Santana.

Elles allèrent donc chez la blonde, elles avaient la maison pour elles seules mais elles allèrent quand même dans la chambre de la danseuse.

_ **Voilà, alors écoute Tana, tu sais que je t'adore, que je t'aime?** Commença Brittany.

_ **Oui pourquoi?**

_ **Parce que ce que je vais te dire va te faire mal...** avoua la blonde. **Je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours la pour toi d'accord?** Mais la brune ne répondait pas alors Brittany poursuivit. **Je pense qu'on doit s'arrêter là**, avoua Brittany.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Santana crie ou pleure mais la brune ne fit rien de tout ça. Certes elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle encaissait surtout le coup.

_ **Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal, tu le sais? Je fais ça pour nous, pour toi. Je vois bien que tu aimes une blonde mais ce n'est pas moi.** On pouvait percevoir de la tristesse dans sa voix mais elle ne flancha pas. Elle était tout aussi mal que Santana.

_ **Et c'est qui cette blonde?** Lui demanda sèchement là brune mais on percevait des tremblements dans sa voix.

_ **C'est à toi de le découvrir, je ne peux pas te le dire, seule toi le sais, **lui répondit calmement Brittany.

_ **Ok, ça veut dire qu'on est plus ensemble,** répéta Santana pour s'en convaincre plus qu'autre chose.

_ **Oui...  
**  
_ **Ok, je peux juste te demander trois petites choses?** Demanda Santana.

_ **Bien sur, tout ce que tu voudras,** lui assura là blonde.

La brune marqua un silence, elle n'était plus sur d'elle-même à présent.

_ **Je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas notre histoire et qu'on reste amies...** lui avoua Santana.

_ **Bien sur Tana! Comment veux tu que j'oublie notre histoire? Et c'est quoi la troisième chose?** Demanda Brittany.

Santana ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, mais Brittany avait compris. Elle s'avança alors vers elle et lui glissa à l'oreille un "je t'aimerai toujours". Santana lui dit la même chose puis Brittany la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Une larme roula sur le visage de la Latina puis elle parti.

Arrivée dans sa voiture elle s'effondra, elle ne voyait plus rien à cause des larmes. Elle appela alors Puck qui lui dit de venir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa meilleure amie était dans cet état mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle pleurait.

La brune alla alors chez Puck qui essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais c'était dur. Santana peinait à respirer entre deux sanglots, son visage était tout mouillé, ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Puck ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Santana finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Puck mais ce dernier la réveilla pour lui demander si elle voulait aller à la boxe. Elle lui répondit par la positive.

_ **En plus ça te fera du bien de frapper dans quelque chose, ça libère**, argumenta l'iroquois.

Puck les conduisit alors à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dedans, les enfants leur ont comme à l'heure habitude fait la fête. Cependant, Timéo un petit garçon atteint d'un cancer remarqua la mine triste de l'hispanique.

_ **Ça va pas Sanny?** Lui demanda Timéo de sa petite voix.

Santana s'accroupit pour lui faire face et lui répondit que tout allait bien et lui fit un câlin. Cependant ce petit était loin d'être bête!

_ **C'est pas vrai, t'as les mêmes yeux que quand ma maman pleure quand le docteur lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle,** lui rétorqua le petit.

_ **Ah bon?** Sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase et une larme coula. Santana était sensible face à ces enfants.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu as Sanny?** Lui demanda Tim avant de rajouter, **Sanny pleure! Venez lui faire un câlin!  
**  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Santana était entouré de tous les enfants et essayait de calmer ses pleurs.

_ **Faut pas pleurer Sanny**, lui dit un enfant.

_ **T'es plus belle quand tu souris**, rajouta la petite Mélanie, ce qui fit rigoler la concernée.

_ **Tu vois!**

_ **Alors, qu'est ce que t'as Sanny?** Redemanda Timéo.

_ **C'est compliqué les enfants vous savez,** tenta d'expliquer Santana.

_ **C'est pas parce qu'on est des enfants qu'on peut pas comprendre. Tout les docteurs nous disent ça,** s'énerva le petit Mathieu.

_ **Je vois, alors en faite il y a une fille que j'aime et qui m'aimait du coup j'étais heureuse et cette après-midi elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, **avoua Santana puis elle rajouta en chuchotant, **elle m'a dit que je suis amoureuse d'une autre blonde mais je ne sais pas qui c'est,** termina l'hispanique.

_ **C'est trop triste, mais t'inquiète pas, nous on t'aime** lui fit Mélanie.

**_ Moi ma maman est blonde, tu pourras essayer de voir si c'est elle que t'aime!** Ajouta fièrement Tristan.

_ **Non ça ne peut pas être elle, mais merci de ton aide Tristan**, souri Santana.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant 5 minutes puis Santana alla se changer. Dans les moments ou elle était démoralisée seuls ces enfants arrivaient à la faire sourire, se sentir mieux, mais pourquoi? Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient malades et que leurs problèmes sont plus important que les siens? Non! Ils sont tous sur le même pied d'estale. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils sont insouciants et que peut importe le problème, ils vont toujours essayer de trouver des solutions? Ça, Santana ne pourra jamais le dire.

Arrivé dans la salle la coach prit la parole.

_ **Comme vous le savez, samedi prochain vous avez une compétition qui vous emmènera en quart de finale, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui on fait que des combats sauf que cette fois les groupes sont mixtes...  
**  
À l'entente de cette phrase Puck et Santana se sont mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour montrer leur réjouissance, cependant ils n'avaient pas tout écouté.

_ **Je le répète pour San et Puck mais les catégories se font par poids donc vous ne serez pas ensembles.  
**  
Si vous auriez été la vous auriez pu lire une grande déception sur leurs visages.

Cependant, leurs petits combats se déroulèrent bien, même contre des hommes Santana se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il faut dire qu'elle et Puck était les plus forts de leur groupe mais ils ressortaient toujours du cours avec quelques bleus ou bosses.

* * *

De son côté, Quinn était chez elle avec Rachel et lui parlait de ses problèmes de cœur.

_ **Je suis totalement perdue Rach,** avoua Quinn. **J'ai vu sur facebook que San et Britt se sont séparées mais je sais pas pourquoi, ni comment et encore moins qui a quitté qui.  
**  
_ **Demande à Brittany**, lui répondit la brune.

_ **Non non non, mauvaise idée! Elle me fait déjà la tête, je sais même pas pourquoi,** protesta la blonde.

_ **D'accord alors appelle Santana.**

_ **Pour lui dire quoi? Oui San c'est Q, je t'appelai pour te demander pourquoi t'étais plus avec Brittany parce que je t'aime et je veux qu'on soit ensemble,** ironisa Quinn.

_ **Mais non mais tu fais ça subtilement! Rohh la la ! Faut tout te dire hein ! Tu lui demandes si elle va bien parce que t'as vu qu'elles se sont séparées**, conseilla Rachel.

_ **D'accord, j'vais l'appeler.  
**  
Elle composa alors le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur avec celui de sa mère et tomba sur la messagerie de Santana.

_ **Messagerie...**, elle allait raccrocher quand Rachel lui dit de laisser un message. _Oui San c'est Q... j'voulais savoir comment tu allais... Parce que, hum, j'ai vu que toi et Brittany étiez séparé. Rappelle-moi quand t'as mon message. Bisous!_ Puis elle raccrocha.

_ **Maintenant t'as plus qu'à attendre qu'elle te rappelle**, l'informa la brune.

_ **Sans blague? Merci du conseil**, rigola la blonde.

La brune partie quelques minutes plus tard laissant Quinn seule. Cette dernière ne cessait de réfléchir à une excuse pour passer du temps avec Santana.

Cependant elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle fut déçue en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère mais elle décrocha quand même. Elle l'avait juste appelée pour la prévenir qu'elle ne dormait pas chez elles ce soir. _Comme d'habitude_ pensa Quinn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Santana qui l'appela.

_ _Allô?  
_  
_ _Oui c'est moi, ça va?_ Questionna Santana.

_ _C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça_, renchérit la blonde.

_ _Bof comme tu t'en doute_, avoua la Latina.

_ _Tu veux passer à la maison?_ Proposa la blonde aux yeux verts.

_ _Si tu veux, j'suis la dans 10 minutes, à tout de suite.  
_  
Quinn était impatiente de voir Santana. D'un côté elle était contente de la rupture que vivait Santana car ça voulait dire que d'un côté elle pourrait tenter sa chance mais de l'autre côté elle ne voulait pas que la femme qu'elle aime souffre.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Alors, vous avez aimé? Dites moi tout, je suis très curieuse! :P  
Le prochain chapitre sera posté normalement en milieu de semaine, plutôt jeudi je pense :)

Ah et bien sur, n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin! ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon week-end! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde!:) Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et tout! :) Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est ce qui me pousse à écrire! :)  
Alors pour ce chapitre, vous avez des rapprochements, encore des rapprochement et toujours des rapprochements! ;)  
Je vous laisse voir ça de vous même, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Toc toc toc. Quinn alla ouvrir la porte et la vision qui s'offrit à elle lui brisa le cœur. Santana était devant elle, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, elle était venue à pied, sous la pluie, elle était donc trempée et grelottait. Elle pouvait lire toute la peine de Santana, elle s'empressa alors de la faire rentrer. Elle la fit enlever son manteau.

_ **Assied toi, j'vais te chercher des vêtements et une serviette pour te sécher.**

Elle revint quelques instants après et demanda à la brune d'aller ce changer. Lorsque cette dernière partie Quinn était en pleine réflexion. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait faire pour la consoler. Une fois l'hispanique revenue elle lui demanda :

_ **Tu veux en parler?**

Santana lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé entre deux sanglots. Ne pouvant plus la voir comme ça sans rien faire la blonde la prit dans ses bras.

Elle s'apaisa sous les caresses que la blonde lui prodiguait. Quinn était contente de l'avoir contre elle mais elle aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Santana avait arrêté de pleurer, elles étaient silencieuse puis la brune commença à faire des allers-retours avec son pouce sur la cuisse de Quinn, mais inconsciemment ce à quoi Quinn réagit en frissonnant.

_ **T'as froid?** Lui demanda la brune. **T'as des frissons.**

_ **Oui un peu, mais t'inquiète pas,** menti la blonde.

Santana s'empressa alors d'échanger les positions et de prendre Quinn dans ses bras. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir au maximum contre la Latina. Elle avait besoin de ce contact en permanence. De plus Santana lui caressait le dos ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

_ **Ça va mieux?** Questionna la boxeuse.

_ **Oui,** remercia Quinn.

Ensuite la conversation repris son cours normal, elles parlaient de tout et de rien.

_ **Au faite San, je t'ai pas dis! J'ai envoyé mon dossier à Yale**, fit la blonde tout en relevant la tête vers Santana.

_ **Ah bon? C'est super Q! T'auras la réponse quand?** Questionna l'hispanique.

_ **Je sais pas.**

Au même moment les filles arrêtèrent de parler, elles s'étaient rendues compte de la proximité de leur visage. Ils étaient proches, très proches... Quinn sentait le souffle de Santana lui chatouiller le visage. Son regard se baladait des yeux à la bouche de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait goûter à ses lèvres, leurs visages se rapprochaient, elles étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser mais c'était sans compter sur le téléphone de Quinn qui se mit à sonner les faisant se reculer brusquement, sauf que cette dernière était sur les genoux de la brune ce qui fit qu'au lieu de se reculer elle tomba par terre. Les deux étaient mortes de rire, Santana la première, elle en pleurait!

Cependant Quinn fut obligée de décrocher puisque c'était la deuxième fois que Rachel l'appelait.

"_Allô_", fit la blonde sur un ton de reproche.

"_Je te dérange Quinn ?_ ", demanda Rachel.

"_Un peu, oui ! Tu voulais quoi?_ "

"_T'es avec San? Il se passait quelque chose?_ " Questionna Rachel toute curieuse.

Quinn vérifia que Santana était partie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre.

"_On allait s'embrasser! Putain Rachel tu fais chier! Tu savais que j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps! _" S'énerva la blonde.

"_Comment tu veux que je sache moi?_ " Se défendit Rachel.

"_T'envois un texto merde! Bon qu'est ce que tu voulais?_ "

"_C'était pour savoir si je n'avais pas oublié mon écharpe chez toi parce que je la trouve plus. _"

"_Tu te fou de moi Rachel?! Tu m'appelle pour cette connerie! Tu m'emmerde! _" S'énerva Quinn qui raccrocha au nez de Rachel.

C'est à ce moment que choisit Santana pour faire son apparition.

_ **Mais c'est que Mlle Fabray est toute énervée! **Rigola la brune.

_ **Désolée mais ça m'a énervé, et c'est pas drôle San!**

_ **Si! Aller vient la**, elle attira Quinn sur le canapé. Quinn était dos à la brune et se demandait pourquoi.

_ **T'as confiance en moi?** Demanda la brune.

_ **Oui**, rétorqua la blonde d'un ton peu sur d'elle.

_ **D'accord alors tu ne bouges pas et tu me laisse faire.**

Santana monta dans la chambre de la blonde chercher de l'huile de massage et redescendit tout en la cachant. Elle se rassit sur le canapé et commença à enlever le t'shirt de Quinn.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu fais Santana?** Demanda la blonde toute paniquée.

_ **T'inquiète pas Q, j'vais pas te violer**, la rassura Santana avec son petit sourire pervers.

Elle commença à lui étaler l'huile sur le dos et à la masser. Santana savait comment faire, sa mère était kiné et avec la boxe, elle savait détendre les muscles. Sous les doigts de fée de Santana la blonde se détendit en deux temps trois mouvements.

Les doigts de la brune se baladaient dans tout le dos de la blonde mais lorsqu'ils rencontrairent les flancs de Quinn cette dernière frissonna. Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'hispanique pour jouer... Elle commença alors à lui caresser ses côtes puis son ventre. Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le bas ventre de Quinn.

Cependant Santana avait vraiment décidé de l'embêter... Voyant que sa meilleure amie se trémoussait, elle commença à lui faire des guilis. Le verdict fut sans appel, Santana se retrouva plaquée sur le canapé avec une Quinn en soutien-gorge à califourchon sur elle. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Quinn lui bloqua alors ses mains et s'allongea sur la Latina.

Elle mit sa tête dans le cou de son amie et respira son odeur si caractéristique. Santana commença alors à lui caresser le dos et l'embrassa sur le haut de son crane et sur son épaule. Quinn en profita pour goûter au cou de l'hispanique. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle ne put contenir son sourire en sentant la brune frissonner sous son baiser et en sentant le sang dans son artère pulsé plus fort que la normal.

Elle remonta en l'embrassant le long de sa mâchoire et s'arrêta au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres ce qui fit sourire Santana. Elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait quelque chose pour la blonde mais ce qu'elle savait c'était que sa compagnie et leur complicité lui faisaient du bien.

Il était 20h00, l'horloge dans le salon des Fabray se mit à sonner. Santana compta le nombre de sonnerie et écarquilla les yeux.

_ **Il est 8h?**

_ **Oui, tu viens de l'entendre,** tenta de plaisanter la blonde.

_ **¡Puta de miérda! ¡Estoy en la miérda!** Santana se défit de l'emprise de Quinn et s'habilla en vitesse.

_ **Qu'est ce qu'il y a San? **Demanda la blonde ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.**  
**  
_ **J'ai promis à ma mère que je serais à la maison à 8h parce qu'il y a son patron qui vient. En plus J'suis habillée comme un sac! Fait chier!** Santana paniquait, elle savait que c'était important pour sa mère.

_ **Zen Sanny! Tu veux que je te prête une robe?** Demanda la blonde.

_ **Ça te dérange pas? Mais vite alors...** ajouta la brune.

Quinn était déjà partie la chercher. Elle savait laquelle mettrait le plus en valeur l'hispanique. Quand elle redescendit elle fut étonnée de voir Santana en sous-vêtements dans son salon. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui enfila la robe et alla lui chercher une paire de talons.

Santana était prête, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle.

_ **Merci Q, c'était super ce soir! Et merci beaucoup pour la robe et les chaussures! **Remercia la brune.

_ **De rien Sanny et détache toi les cheveux, t'es plus belle comme ça! Oublie pas, t'as pas le droit aux gros mots et le téléphone dans ta chambre! Et fait attention sur la route!** Conseilla Quinn.

_ **Oui maman!** Rigola Santana et elle partit dans sa voiture et roula - plutôt vite, contrairement aux indications de Quinn - jusqu'à chez elle. Elle arriva chez elle et remarqua que leur invité n'était pas encore la, ça signifiait qu'elle ne se fera pas engueuler. Elle était contente.

* * *

De son côté, Quinn était devant la télé, elle repensait à la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Santana quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était sa mère. Elle se leva et alla lui dire bonjour et lui offrit un câlin.

_ **Ça va ma puce?** Demanda sa mère.

_ **Oui et toi? T'es toute belle! C'est une nouvelle veste?** Remarqua la blonde.

_ **Oui, j'avais envie**, rigola Judy. **Alors, j'ai été chez un traiteur indien pour ce soir, ça te va?  
**  
_ **Oui parfait!**

La mère et la fille se mirent à table mais Quinn était dans ses pensées, ce que ça mère ne manqua pas.

_ **Ça va Quinny? Tu a l'air ailleurs, à quoi tu penses?** Taquina la mère de famille.

_ **Oh à rien d'important t'inquiète pas**, rassura la blonde aux yeux verts.

_ **Ce ne serait pas par rapport à un garçon?  
**  
Quinn se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avouer ses sentiments pour Santana ou si elle devait les cacher à sa mère.

_ **Non pas vraiment maman...  
**  
_ **C'est une fille alors? **Dit Judy sans aucune gène.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à la question de sa mère. Cette dernière avait bien compris qu'elle avait vu juste.

_ **C'est qui?** Fit Mme Fabray sur un ton curieux.

_ **Maman!** S'offusqua Quinn.

_ **Oh Quinny, je suis ta mère, tu sais que depuis que ton père est parti je suis ouverte d'esprit et tu sais aussi que l'on peut parler de tout**, expliqua la plus âgée des blondes.

_ **Je sais maman mais c'est compliqué, tu comprends?  
**  
_ **Oui, mais si on en parle ça ira mieux.  
**  
Judy fit tout pour faire cracher le morceau à Quinn. Cependant cette dernière n'en démordait pas. La mère énuméra alors toutes les filles que Quinn avait ramenées plusieurs fois chez elles.  
Elle cita donc Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Santana. Elle eut sa réponse en voyant sa fille se mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

_ _**Alors comme ça c'est Santana...**_ Pensa Judy à haute voix.

_ **Oui...** avoua la blonde. Si il y avait bien une discussion que Quinn détestait aborder avec sa mère c'était celle la!

_ **C'est super Quinny, mais elle de son côté, comment elle voit votre relation? Vous êtes ensembles? **

_ **Non mais c'est ambiguë, elle n'est pas au courant de mes sentiments.** La blonde essayait de ne pas trop divulguer d'informations car elle savait que sa mère allait s'en mêler. Mais elle en avait déjà trop dit.

_ **Bon, vu que tu ne veux rien me dire, elle viendra manger à la maison et je verrai par mes propres moyens ce qu'il se trame entre vous deux!  
**  
Quinn râla au début mais se dit que ça pouvait créer un rapprochement entre elles. Finalement, l'idée de sa mère était plutôt bien.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre? Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout! :P

Pour le prochain chapitre on aura une dispute digne de Quintana! :P Eh oui, la vie n'est pas tout le temps rose, mais ne me tué pas! ;)

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et au faite, le bouton pour les reviews est juste un peu plus bas ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonjour! Comment allez-vous? :) J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! :)  
je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ajouts en favoris et tout! :) Vous êtes les meilleurs!  
En ce qui concerne ce chapitre il est pas super joyeux... En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Alors bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 6:  


Depuis une petite semaine Santana avait complètement changé son comportement. Elle était devenue méchante, froide avec tout le monde sauf ses amis et sa famille. Elle était pire qu'Ice Queen et était la personne la plus crainte du lycée.

Cependant, avec Quinn tout se passait bien. Elles passaient leur temps ensemble quand elle le pouvait mais c'était surtout selon les horaires de la brune.

Quinn était dans les vestiaires après leur entraînement de cherrios pour une douche et se changer. Elle repensait au changement de comportement de l'hispanique. _Mais pourquoi elle a tant changé?_ Pensa la blonde.

Elle pensait être la dernière dans les vestiaires mais apparemment elle s'était trompée puis qu'au niveau des douches ou des toilettes elle entendit deux personnes chuchoter puis entendit quelqu'un se faire plaquer contre un mur avec un gémissement de soulagement. Cela lui serra le cœur, elle savait qui étaient les deux filles qui faisaient l'amour dans les vestiaires. Elle savait qu'un jour elle l'entendrait sans pouvoir rien faire. Mais elle ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal.

Elle s'habilla alors en vitesse et sorti du vestiaire dans l'optique d'attendre les jeunes femmes sortir pour confirmer ses doutes. Il lui restait un dernier espoir, mais elle savait qu'il était inutile d'espérer.

Elle attendit 5-10min en dehors des vestiaires avant qu'une blonde sorte, l'air perdu. Quand cette fille ouvrit la porte Quinn put entendre Santana crier.

_ **Casse toi salope! C'est pas toi que j'aime! ¡Puta de miérda!,** cria Santana en renversant un casier.

Elle resta encore 5 minutes dans les vestiaires le temps de se rhabiller, se maquiller. En sortant elle vit que Quinn l'attendait.

_ **Tu m'attendais Q? **Demanda Santana. **Si j'avais su je n'aurai pas pris tout mon temps.  
**  
_ **Parce que toi tu peux baiser en 2 minutes tellement t'es bonne?** Cassa la blonde.

_ **Qu'est ce que t'as? T'es jalouse?** Répondit sèchement la brune.

_ **Ta gueule Santana.**

_ **Du calme Fabgay**, tenta de calmer la brune.

_ **Putain mais t'en a pas marre de tes répliques à deux balles?** Demanda Quinn.

_ **Je vois, laisse tomber.  
**  
_ **Non! T'en a pas marre de baiser n' importe où, n'importe quand avec n'importe qui comme une pute?** Répliqua la blonde.

Dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche Quinn les regretta immédiatement. Santana senti un poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur et parti sans accorder un regard à sa meilleure amie.

_ **C'est pas ce que je voulais dire San!** Cria Quinn en voyant son amie s'éloigner. Pour toute réponse elle reçut un doigt d'honneur de la part de Santana.

* * *

Il s'était écoulé quelques jours depuis la dispute entre Santana et Quinn.

Aucune des deux n'avait fait le premier pas vers la réconciliation. C'est toujours comme ça quand on a un sale caractère avec une énorme fierté. Cependant aujourd'hui était un jour où Quinn était absente. Sa présence manquait à l'hispanique mais elle pensait que c'était à la blonde de faire le premier pas. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait insulté et pas l'inverse.

Voyant que Quinn n'était pas la elle décida de lui prendre ses cours et de les lui ramener ce soir. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont en froid qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui prendre les cours.

La journée se déroula normalement pour Santana tandis que du côté de Quinn c'était le contraire. Elle ne voulait pas aller au lycée, c'était trop dur pour elle d'entendre parler de Santana comme une prostituée et surtout de voir celle qu'elle aime coucher avec toutes les blondes du lycée. Elle se demandait si leur altercation avait fait changer la latine de comportement mais non. Elle continuait son manège.

* * *

À la fin de la journée Santana et Puck allèrent à la boxe. Ils furent surpris de ne pas voir le petit Timéo ce soir la. Santana alla alors demander ou il était.

_ **Je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça mais son état s'est considérablement dégradé. Son cancer à commencé à affecter ses organes vitaux, il dort.** Les informa l'infirmière.

À l'entente de ces paroles les deux amis se décomposèrent sur place. Santana sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues tandis que Puck les gardait pour lui mais ce n'était pas une chose facile.

_ **On peut le voir ou il est dans une chambre stérile?** Demanda Puck en passant son bras autour de la taille de la brune.

_ **Il est dans une chambre stérile mais vous pouvez allez le voir mais à travers la vitre. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui, **répondit l'infirmière.

_ **D'accord, il est dans quelle chambre?  
**  
Ils se firent conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Les deux se plantèrent devant, ils regardaient Timéo, branché de partout, amaigris, les traits fatigués, sans cheveux.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient dans cet état. C'était un enfant toujours souriant, drôle, il profitait de la vie! Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, comme n'importe qui...

Santana et Puck était la, à le regarder sans décrocher un mot. Les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues.

_ **T'es sur que c'est lui?** Demanda Santana avec une once d'espoir qu'elle savait inutile.

Son meilleur ami mit du temps à répondre. Lui aussi voulait croire que ce n'était pas Timéo.

_ **Oui Sanny**, fit-il à contre cœur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Puck éclate en sanglots. Il s'était assit parterre, Santana était accroupit devant lui et le prenais dans ses bras. Elle aussi était effondrée mais elle se devait d'être forte.

Puck était comme un enfant dans les bras de sa maman, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire!

Ils restèrent ici jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière vienne les chercher.

_ **Santana, Noah, les visites sont terminées, vous devez y aller.  
**  
Ils ne répondirent pas, regardèrent une dernière fois Tim et tournèrent les talons. En 23 ans de métier, l'infirmière n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle était toute aussi bouleversée qu'eux.

_ **Appelez moi ou envoyez moi un message pour Timéo si ça ne va pas ou si son état se dégrade s'il vous plait. Et peut importe l'heure.  
**  
Ils s'en allèrent vers les vestiaires quand la brune ajouta :

_ **Vient Puck, on va se défouler, tu dis que ça fait toujours du bien.  
**  
Puck ne décrocha pas un mot de l'entraînement, les deux n'arrivaient à rien. Ils étaient incapables de se concentrer. Ils n'essayaient même pas d'attaquer. C'est pourquoi les deux sortirent du cours avec des bleus partout. Santana avait même un tout petit bleu près de l'œil.

_ **C'est la fin du cours, San et Puck, vous restez la,** parla la coach.

_ **Oui?** Demanda Puck d'une toute petite voix.

_ **Vous jouez à quoi avec vos conneries?** S'énerva Beiste.

_ **Putain j'hallucine!** Cria Santana. **Timéo va mourir et vous nous dites ça?  
**  
_ **Je... ne savais pas**, avoua Beiste.

_ **Quand on ne sait pas on se tait**, s'énerva la brune. Puis elle partit dans les vestiaires suivie de Puck.

Après s'être changé l'hispanique monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea chez Quinn.

* * *

Toc toc toc! Quinn alla ouvrir et fit rentrer Santana.

_ **Tiens, c'est tes cours, je te les ai pris**, fit Santana avec un petit sourire timide.

_ **Merci.**

_ **Dis moi San, c'est quoi ce bleu près de ton œil ?** Demanda la blonde.

_ **Oh ça ! Rien t'inquiète, j'me suis chamaillée avec Puck**, répondit la brune. Mais elle s'empressa de répondre autre chose voulant éviter de partir sur ce terrain la avec Quinn. **Tu veux qu'on voit ensemble certains trucs ou pas? **Proposa la Latina.

_ **Ça ne te dérange pas?** Demanda la blonde.

_ **Si je te propose Q**, souri la brune.

Elles s'installèrent alors dans le canapé et Santana lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait manqué et pas compris. Cependant elles furent interrompues par Judy qui rentrait.

_ **Bonsoir les filles, ça fait plaisir de te voir Santana**, avoua Judy.

_ **Bonsoir, moi de même, vous allez bien?**

_ **Oui et toi? Tu as l'air fatigué, c'est Quinny qui te fatigue? **Demanda la mère de la blonde en adressant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

_ **Exactement**, rigola la brune.

Quinn n'eu même pas le temps de répliquer que sa mère invita Santana à manger avec elles.

_ **Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail, mais merci quand même**, déclina Santana.

_ **Je comprends mais tu prendra quand même l'apéro avec nous alors?**

_ **Si vous voulez, je vais aller prévenir ma mère alors**, accepta l'hispanique.

Elle appela alors sa mère qui lui donna la permission. Le temps qu'elles finissent de travailler, la mère de Quinn avait déjà tout préparé. Elles étaient alors assises autour de la table de salon des Fabray et parlaient. Au fil de la conversation Judy aborda LE sujet...

_ **Et toi Santana, les amours?**

Santana se liquéfia sur place. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose cette question.

_ **Je pense que Quinn vous en a parlé donc vous êtes déjà au courant**, essaya tant bien que mal de s'en sortir Santana. Elle ne se voyait pas dire à la mère de sa meilleure amie qu'elle couchait avec toutes les blondes de McKinley.

_ **Comme ça c'est fait, merci maman de ta magnifique intervention**, ironisa Quinn.

_ **Je m'intéresse juste à elle. Et tes parents, ils vont bien?  
**  
_ **Oui oui, merci.**

_ Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. La dernière fois que je les ai vu c'était aux régionales! Avoua Judy. **Faudrait qu'ils viennent manger à la maison!** Proposa-t-elle.

_ **Je leur en parlerais**, sourit Santana. **Bon et bien merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait plaisir d'être avec vous. Je vais y aller moi.** Fit Santana.

Elles se dirent donc au revoir. Santana était à la porte d'entrée quand Judy fit :

_ **Tu ne la raccompagne pas Quinn? **

_ **Si si, j'y vais,** répliqua une Quinn plutôt mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle avait passé plus de deux heures sans s'engueuler, elle pouvait bien la raccompagner.

Elles étaient sur le palier des Fabray et parlait.

_ **Au fait San, je n'ai pas eut le temps de te le dire mais je suis désolée**, s'excusa la blonde.

_ **T'inquiète pas, c'est oublié**, fit la brune.

Elles se dirent au revoir puis au moment de partir Santana se retourna et pris Quinn dans ses bras et lui offrit un câlin. Les deux se firent un bisou au coin des lèvres. Il était plus sur les lèvres que sur la joue. Mais il leur réchauffa le cœur de façon immédiate ! Ce contact leur avait manqué.

* * *

Alors alors? :) Ce chapitre? Dites moi tout tout tout ! Ce qui vous a plu, déplus tout! :)  
Merci de me lire, bon week-end et n'oubliez pas la petite review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour mes chers lecteurs adorés! :) Comment allez-vous? Alors ce début de semaine? Long et chiant? Je vous comprend totalement!  
En tout cas, je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai quelques problèmes d'électricité chez moi donc pas de wifi donc pas de chapitre...  
En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Quinn déambulait dans les couloirs de McKinley, la tête haute, le regard d'Ice Queen. Les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage. Devant elle, deux filles, deux cherrios parlaient et rigolaient. Quinn entendu le nom de Santana dans la conversation. Elle a alors ralenti le pas afin de savoir quel était leur sujet de conversation.

Elle vit rouge en entendant les mots "_pute_", "_tout le monde_" et "_Santana_" dans une même phrase. Elle s'approcha alors d'elles avec un regard noir. Elle n'était pas surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Mendy et d'Ashley. Ces deux là étaient de vraies peaux de vache.

En voyant Quinn s'approcher d'elles, Ashley baissa les yeux alors que Mendy la regardait dans les yeux avec un regard de défis.

_ **Ça va? Je ne vous dérange pas? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous insultez Santana?** Commença la blonde.

_ **Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre? T'es jalouse de pas avoir couché avec elle alors que moi oui? **Sourit Mendy. **Pour ta gouverne, elle est vraiment bonne! Ses doigts si pénétrants, son corps chaud, ses seins, son cul! Elle fait bien son futur métier!** Ricana la cherrios.

_ **T'insinues quoi par "**_**son futur métier**_**"**? Fit Quinn en réduisant la distance entre les deux.

_ **Excuse moi, tu préfère que je dise qu'elle fait bien la pute? Tu comprends mi...**

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut projetée contre les casiers par une Quinn qui tremblait de colère et qui la tenait par le col de son uniforme.

_ **Répète encore une fois que c'est une pute et mon poing atterrit dans ta gueule de salope!  
**  
_ _**Santana Lopez est une pute**_, fit Mendy en détachant chacun de ses mots.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la claque parte. Mais Mendy répliqua. Les claques, les coups de poings, les insultes fusaient. Cependant Quinn avait le dessus. Elle avait jeté son adversaire contre les casiers. Cette dernière ne s'y attendait pas et avait perdu l'équilibre la faisant s'écraser sur le sol. La blonde en profita pour se mettre à genoux au dessus d'elle et lui tirer les cheveux.

_ **Répète ce que tu as dit?**

_ _**Santana est une pute!**_

Mendy se prit une claque dans le visage ainsi qu'un coup de genou dans les côtes.

_ **Encore?**

_ _**C'est une grosse pute!**_

Quinn lui assena un coup de poing monumental la faisant saigner de la bouche. Elle n'eût pas le temps de continuer car Mr Schuster et Beiste les avaient séparées. Quinn était dans les bras de Beiste et frappait dans le vide. Schuster tenait donc Mendy qui était plus K.O. qu'autre chose.

La coach tenta de poser Quinn mais elle dut la reprendre puisque dès qu'elle posait les pieds parterre elle se ruait sur Mendy pour la frapper. Les professeurs les amenèrent donc dans le bureau de Figgins.

_ **Mlle Fabray, pourquoi avez vous frappé votre camarade?** Demanda le proviseur.

_ **Elle a insulté Santana**, répondit la blonde d'un ton froid, les poings serrés et le regard noir.

_ **Pourquoi avez vous insulté Santana Lopez?** Fit l'indien en s'adressant à Mendy.

_ **Parce qu'elle le mérite**, affirma-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à obtenir un terrain d'entente il les colla toutes les deux le samedi matin et il appela Sue qui les vira des cherrios.

Quinn fit une sortie théâtrale en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer afin de déposer son uniforme dans le bureau de Sue. Elle allait regretter un peu les cherrios mais pas tant que ça. Ce qui allait lui manquer le plus était son uniforme pour sa popularité.

Durant tout se temps les mots de Mendy raisonnaient dans sa tête, ils la rendaient folle. Ses pas la dirigèrent vers le terrain dehors ou elle trouva Santana. Cette dernière était avec ses écouteurs, elle avait une bonne allure. Elle ne vit Quinn que quand celle-ci se mit devant elle.

_ **Putain mais t'es malade Q? Tu m'as fait trop peur!** Fit Santana en reprenant son souffle. Puis elle vit que Quinn avait une marque sur le visage. **C'est quoi ça?** Dit-elle en approchant sa main du visage de la blonde.

_ **Je me suis battue**, avoua Quinn calmement. **À cause de toi!**

_ **Quoi? Ça veut dire quoi? Tu te fou de moi?!** S'énerva Santana.

_ **Non, je t'ai défendu!** Se défendit la blonde.

_ **Ah oui?** Répondit l'hispanique sur un ton ironique.

_ Oui**, Mendy et Ashley étaient entrain de te traiter de pute! Alors s'il te plait Santana, arrête! Arrête! Arrête! Tu ne t'imagine même pas à quel point ça me fait mal que tu couches avec tout le monde, que tout le lycée te prenne pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas! **Les larmes qui étaient au bord des yeux de Quinn passèrent la barrière qui les empêchait de rouler sur ses joues.

La Latina serra la blonde dans ses bras, lui délivra milles excuses et lui promis de ne plus recommencer. Elle ne pensait pas que tout ceci atteindrait autant sa meilleure amie. _Quelle conne je suis_, pensa-t-elle.

_ **Je suis sincèrement désolée Quinn.**

_ **Ne refait plus jamais ça Sanny, je t'aime...**

Les mots avaient été prononcé avec une telle banalité que Santana n'en compris pas le sens alors que la blonde était consciente de sa déclaration faite inconsciemment.

_ **Moi aussi je t'aime!**

Quinn ne savait pas de quelle manière elle devait interpréter les paroles de la brune.

Une fois que l'ex capitaine des cherrios fut remise de ses émotions elles allèrent dans les vestiaires pour que Santana se change. Cependant, sous la douche Santana avait oublié sa serviette...

Ce n'était pas un problème pour elle puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas la pudeur. Elle sortit alors de la douche nue sachant qu'il n'y avait que Quinn. La blonde était entrain de dessiner quelque chose et ne remarqua Santana que quand cette dernière se racla la gorge.

_ **Mais...,** la voix de Quinn mourut dans sa gorge. Elle était absorbée par le corps de l'hispanique. Ses yeux se baladaient sur tout son corps. Cependant, elle ne manqua pas le clin d'œil de la brune mais elle s'en fichait.

Même si Quinn était considéré comme une sainte nitouche, en ce moment même elle n'avait pas des pensées très catholiques... Cependant elle fut tirée de sa rêverie lorsque le rire de Santana retentit dans la pièce.

_ **Tu te rince bien l'œil Fabgay?** Ricana-t-elle. **J'ai eut le temps de me sécher et mettre mes sous-vêtements ainsi que mon pantalon et tu n'as pas décroché ton regard!**

Quinn était prise en flagrant délit de reluquage, elle ne se voyait pas assumer ses faits puisque Santana lui rappellerai tout le temps ce souvenir. Mais elle trouva une solution.

_ **En faite, je ne te matais pas, je regardais ça.** Elle s'approcha de Santana, la regarda dans les yeux et déboutonna son jean. La brune eut un sourire charmeur quand elle sentit Quinn lui baisser son pantalon ainsi qu'une boule de chaleur dans son bas ventre. Cependant elle fit moins la maline quand elle sentit la blonde lui appuyer sur ses bleus.

_ **C'est quoi ça Santana?,** _heureusement que j'ai trouvé ça pour m'en sortir_, pensa Quinn.

Maintenant c'était au tour de la Latina d'être gênée.

_ **C'est avec Puck, quand on joue à la console on finit par se frapper**, rigola nerveusement l'hispanique.

_ **Ah bon?**

_ **Bah oui.** Santana coupa court à la conversation, se rhabilla étrangement vite. Puis les deux se dirigèrent en cours.

Les regards étaient portés sur elles puisqu'aucune des deux ne portait son uniforme. Cependant, elles avaient encore le pouvoir. Santana envoya balader toutes les blondes qui voulaient aller dans son lit au plus grand bonheur de Quinn.

* * *

Quinn et Santana avaient maths ensembles. Leur cours était sur les polynômes du second degré. Les deux essayaient de suivre, cependant il leur était difficile de se concentrer sachant qu'elles se faisaient du pied et se touchaient les cuisses.

L'heure avait commencé depuis à peine 30 minutes que Santana senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit alors discrètement et lu le texto.

"_Bonjour Santana, c'est l'infirmière de l'hôpital de Lima, c'était pour te prévenir que Timéo s'est réveillé._"

La brune ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle remballa toutes ses affaires et couru chercher Puck. Elle n'avait même pas prévenu Quinn ni son professeur.

Elle détalait comme un lapin dans les couloirs, heureusement qu'ils étaient vides sinon il y aurait eut des victimes.

Arrivée devant la salle de l'iroquois elle entra sans toquer et le fit sortir. Ce dernier savait qu'il y avait un rapport avec Timéo mais il ne savait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'hôpital en roulant à une vitesse pas vraiment adapté à la limitation légale en ville. Entre temps Puck avait apprit la nouvelle et était tout aussi pressé de voir le garçon.

À l'hôpital Puck alla demander la chambre du rescapé et les deux amis s'y rendirent.

_ **Coucou mon petit loup**, murmura Santana.

_ **Ça va bonhomme?** Demanda Puck.

Très peu de mots avaient été échangés car même s'il était réveillé il restait quand même faible. Cependant il leur redonna tout le courage qu'ils avaient besoin pour leur compétition qui se déroulait le week-end.

_ **Promis vous allez gagner?** Demanda Timéo.

_ **Promis on va gagner!** Répondirent-ils en coeur.

* * *

Eh voilà la fin de ce chapitre! :) Alors? Comment vous l'avez trouvé?  
Dans le prochain chapitre on aura la compétition! Et comme vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs, vous aurez le droit à une petite surprise! :)

Bonne fin de semaine! Et merci de me lire! :)

PS : N'oubliez pas la review ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour bonjour mes chers lecteurs! :) Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ensoleillée? :)  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir! Ce chapitre est pratiquement deux fois plus long que ceux de d'habitudes donc veuillez m'excuser pour le temps d'attente :) C'est pourquoi je vous laisse alors découvrir la compétition de nos boxeurs ainsi que la surprise que je vous ai préparé :)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour nos boxeurs puisque dans quelques heures ils allaient se battre pour obtenir leur place en demi-finale.

Nos héros étaient venus avec la voiture de Puck et avaient leur sac de boxe avec leur tenue de combat exprès pour les compétitions, ainsi que des affaires de rechange puisque ce soir Puck donnait une fête chez lui. Ils avaient aussi une petite trousse d'infirmerie pour les blessures.

Mais avant d'aller se changer il fallait aller à la pesée. Ils s'y dirigèrent alors accompagnés de Beiste. Il ne fallait pas que Santana dépasse les 55 kg sinon elle passait dans la catégorie du dessus. Puck lui devait être entre 90 kg et 98 kg.

En montant sur la balance Santana fut surprise de voir que cette dernière affichait 57,6 kg.

_ **Puck fait pas le con! Enlève ton pied de la balance**, avertit la coach.

Son vrai poids étant de 54,2 kg elle était dans la bonne catégorie. De même pour l'iroquois qui faisait 96,8 kg. C'est que ça pèse les muscles!

Les deux allèrent se changer, chacun dans une cabine différente puisque Beiste ne voulait pas qu'ils commettent un acte sexuel connaissant leur caractère.

Leur tenue était similaire pour chacun des membres de leur équipe. Tous portaient des baskets avec un t-shirt blancs plus un short et des gants rouges pour rappeler les couleurs de l'hôpital.

En sortant des vestiaires Santana se fit siffler par quelques hommes mais c'était sans compter sur son regard noir - parce que oui, dans un monde particulièrement masculin il faut se faire respecter par ces étranges créatures qu'on appelle homme - et sur Puck qui mit sa main sur ses hanches pour montrer qu'elle lui appartenait même si les deux savaient que c'était faux.

Les combats des hommes commençaient avant ceux des femmes, c'est pourquoi Santana assistait au premier combat de Puck. Ce dernier était face à un homme blond, assez petit mais très costaud! Malheureusement pour lui, il n'effrayait pas notre boxeur. D'ailleurs il ne mit pas longtemps à finir vaincu à force de coup fouetter et de chasser. Mais c'est après avoir reçu un direct du droit qu'il se replia dans son coin et que l'arbitre déclara Puck vainqueur.

Du côté des femmes, il fallait que les groupes soient formés, c'est pourquoi Santana ne vit pas le second combat de son meilleur ami. Mais encouragé par Beiste il en sorti encore vainqueur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un match à gagner et il partait pour les quarts de finale.

Du côté de Santana, elle regardait deux de ses adversaires combattre. Il y avait une rousse ainsi qu'une blonde. Elle remarqua que la blonde était plus axée sur la parade avec les jambes. C'était parfait pour l'hispanique puisque sa spécialité était la boxe anglaise, c'est à dire avec les poings.  
La rousse elle attaquait beaucoup et avait une parade superficielle. Il fallait absolument que Santana se souvienne des conseils de Beiste pour sa défense puisque la il fallait qu'elle pare et contre-attaque.

Alors que la Latina montait sur le ring pour son premier combat, Puck avait terminé les siens et était sorti premier de sa catégorie. Il avait donc son ticket pour les quarts de finale! Il arrivait juste à temps pour voir les combats de Santana.

Il n'avait pas vu le début du premier mais il arriva juste à temps pour le second round. Notre brune affrontait la blonde. Puck ne savait pas quelle technique Santana avait adopté. Lorsque le combat reprit il vit que sa meilleure amie avait adoptée une bonne solution.

La brune enchaînait les coups droits dans le visage, dans le ventre, les revers ainsi que les uppercuts. Cependant, son adversaire tenait bon malgré les coups. Cette dernière assena un fouetter dans les côtes de la brune ce qui la déstabilisa. Mais elle se reprit en main et attaqua la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans un coin du ring et elle alterna coup de poing pour la désorienter et coup de pied pour la repousser. Au bout de 5 minutes, Santana sortit gagnante de ce combat.

Elle retrouva Puck qui la félicita, et qui lui fit par de ses résultats. Elle était contente pour lui. Le temps de la pose elle récupéra son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait un message de Rachel et un de Quinn.

"_On peut se voir cette après-midi? Il faut que je te parle de plusieurs choses... :$ Rach._"

"_Tu t'habille comment pour la soirée de Puck? 3 Q._"

Car oui, Puck faisait une soirée pour fêter la victoire de leur compétition, même si personne ne le saurait, c'était aussi une bonne occasion de s'amuser.

Santana répondit à Rachel qu'elle ne pouvait pas cette après-midi mais qu'elles parleraient ce soir puisque tout le Glee club était invité.

"_J'hésite entre jean et chemise genre décontracté ou robe/jupe style classe et sexy rien que pour toi ;) Et toi? Toute façon, peu importe comment tu seras habillé tu es toujours belle :) 3 S._"

Elle n'eût pas le temps de lire les réponses puisqu'elle devait affronter la rousse.

Se souvenant de la technique de son adversaire Santana s'adapta non sans difficultés. Lors du premier round la rousse avait le dessus. Santana n'arrivait pas à contre-attaquer assez vite à cause de la vitesse de son adversaire.

Mais à la pause, Beiste lui rappela les techniques essentielles qu'elle devait appliquer.

_ **Aller Santana! Pense à Timéo! Tu peux le faire!** Encouragea l'iroquois.

Ces quelques paroles suffirent pour redonner de la force à la boxeuse.

Arrivée sur le ring elle était gonflée à bloque! Elle appliqua les conseils de la coach qui s'avérèrent assez fructueux. À force de parer les coups de la rousse cette dernière perdait son énergie. Santana continua sur cette lignée pour pouvoir contre-attaquer sans que son adversaire puisse réagir.

Alors que l'hispanique allait recevoir un coup elle se décala sur la gauche et chassa la rousse d'un coup de pied dans l'épaule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça puisque Santana se déplaçait sans cesse sur la droite. C'est grâce à ce magnifique coup de pied que la brune gagna son match.

Elle commençait à sentir la fatigue s'emparer de ses muscles mais pris un bon café avec beaucoup de sucre ce qui lui redonna des forces. Elle regardait sa dernière adversaire combattre et vit qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'un café car elle semblait coriace!

Elle était grande, avait de bons appuis. Son seul problème était son jeu de jambes. Apparemment pour elle aussi la boxe anglaise était son point fort.

Lorsque Santana monta sur le ring elle salua l'autre femme, se mit en garde et commença à frapper lorsque la cloche retentit. Aucune des deux n'avait le dessus, les coups étaient réguliers, son adversaire avait repéré les points faibles de Santana puisqu'elle l'attaquait dessus. Mais la brune ne se laissa pas faire! Elle enchaînait les attaques, mais elles étaient toutes parées. La sonnerie annonça la fin du premier round et Santana se tourna vers Puck et Beiste à bout de souffle. Puck lui apporta de la glace pour qu'elle puisse la mettre sur ses lèvres car elle saignait à cause d'un coup de poing, mais rien de bien ne grave.

Puck se contenta de lui répéter qu'elle allait y arriver et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit vigilante aux mouvements que faisait son adversaire.

De retour sur le ring l'autre femme attaqua fort! Elle enchaînait boxe française et boxe anglaise ne laissant plus aucune possibilité pour l'hispanique de répliquer. Elle avait coincé Santana dans un coin l'empêchant de riposter. La latine ne pouvait plus bouger, elle protégeait juste son visage et essayait de réfléchir à une solution mais les coups qu'elle recevait n'aidaient pas. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de chasser il n'y avait pas assez d'espace entre elle et son adversaire pour ramener sa jambe à sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui assener un revers car l'autre boxeuse éviterait le coup et profiterait de son manque de garde pour attaquer.

L'arbitre était entrain de compter les 10 secondes sans réactions de Santana signifiant la future victoire de son adversaire mais Santana eut une idée. C'était un tout ou rien! Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse un revers de jambe. Elle avait assez d'espace pour faire un rond avec sa jambe et la frapper au visage si elle s'appuyait sur les cordes du ring. Elle tenta la chose, elle ne pouvait rien perdre. Elle entendait son équipe l'encourager.

Elle s'appuya alors sur les cordes, fit un rond avec sa jambe et frappa son adversaire au visage la projetant au sol. Elle ne se releva pas au bout de 3 secondes et Santana fut déclarée vainqueur!

Elle était soulagée d'obtenir son ticket pour les quarts de finale, elle voulait rapporter de l'argent à l'hôpital, pour la recherche.

Après la remise des prix ou Puck et Santana gagnèrent deux médailles d'or et 1000€ ils se redirent à l'hôpital pour voir les enfants et leur montrer leurs récompenses. Ces derniers étaient heureux, c'était de l'argent pour la recherche, pour les sauver! Pour eux c'était un nouvel espoir de survie! Et ça, pour rien au monde vous ne voudrez regarder ces enfants heureux!

Il était à peine 15h donc nos deux compères restèrent avec les enfants pour faire différentes activités avec eux.

Santana a joué avec des peluches ainsi qu'aux Barbies avec les filles tandis que Puck jouait aux voitures. Ensuite ils leur ont lu des histoires, les enfants étaient attentifs, posaient des questions. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres et ne pensaient plus à leur maladie, ce sont ces moments que Puck et Santana aiment.

Lorsque 18h sonna les deux amis se rendirent chez Puck pour préparer la soirée, acheter de l'alcool et à manger.

Une fois que tout fut près pour ce soir ils partirent se préparer dans la chambre de Puck. Ce dernier avait enfilé un jean avec des rangers noirs ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et des bretelles noires. Santana quant à elle avait optée pour la tenue décontractée. Elle portait un slim bordeaux avec des talons noirs et une chemise en soie noire qui faisait ressortir ses formes.

Voyant qu'il n'était que 19h Santana opta pour une sieste en attendant que la soirée débute, c'est à dire à 20h. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

De son côté Puck jouait à Call of Duty en attendant ses invités.

Les premiers arrivants étaient Mike, Tina et Mercedes. Il arrêta alors la console et mit la musique. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Finn et Sam d'arriver. Britanny et Artie les suivirent de près. Blaine, Kurt, Rachel et Quinn furent les derniers arrivés.

_ **Elle n'est pas encore arrivé San?** Demanda Quinn.

_ **Si si, elle dort en haut**, l'informa Puck.

_ **Je vais aller la réveiller**, fit Rachel.

Elle monta alors dans la chambre de Puck ou elle trouva l'hispanique endormit dans le lit avec le traversin en guise de doudou. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et prodigua des caresses à son amie.

_ **Réveil toi Sanny, tout le monde est la.**

Elle n'eût pour réponse qu'un grognement lui indiquant que Santana n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Cependant elle l'était et savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir.

Après s'être étirée comme il se doit elle demanda à Rachel :

_ **Tu voulais me parler de quoi Rach?** Demanda Santana avec une voix rauque.

_ **Voilà alors si j'ai quitté Finn c'est parce que j'ai des sentiments pour Puck...**

_ **J'en étais sûre!** Cria Santana! **Tu veux donc savoir si lui de son côté c'est possible?**

_ **Exactement et je sais que t'es sa meilleure amie donc voilà, **fit Rachel sur un ton gêné.

_ **Pour moi c'est quasiment sur que vous allez finir ensemble, c'est mon troisième œil mexicain qui me fait dire ça**, rigola l'hispanique. **Mais j'vais tâter le terrain ça te va?  
**  
_ **Parfait! Merci San!** Elle fit un câlin à son amie et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Quinn.

_ **Tu le gardes pour toi mais je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour elle**, avoua Santana.

_ **Ça se voit San! Tu vas faire quoi alors?** Questionna Rachel.

_ **On va laisser le temps faire les choses, mais tu crois que de son côté c'est réciproque?**

_ **Je ne sais pas,** menti Rachel. **C'est à toi de le découvrir.**

_ **Merci Berry pour ton aide si précieuse!** Ironisa la latine. **On descend?**

Les filles descendirent, Santana retrouva Puck qui lui offrit une bière alors que Rachel retrouva Quinn sur la piste de danse.

_ **Dis moi Puck, J'me disais que t'irais bien avec Rach, pas toi?** Demanda Santana.

_ **Si c'est possible pourquoi?** Demanda l'iroquois.

_ **Non comme ça**, souri la brune.

_ **On va danser?** Proposa l'hispanique.

_ **Ça me va!** Répondit son ami.

Du côté de Quinn et Rachel la brune lui avoua que Santana avait des sentiments pour elle ce qui réjouit la blonde qui, pour fêter ça se prit un verre de vodka cul sec.

Puck et Santana était sur la piste et dansaient un collé serré, car même s'ils étaient amis, ils étaient très proches et adoraient danser. À la fin de la chanson Puck se dirigea vers Rachel et l'invita à danser. Santana fit de même avec Quinn.

_ **Voudrais tu m'accorder cette danse?** Fit l'hispanique en faisant la révérence et en tendant son bras vers Quinn ce qui fit rire la blonde.

_ **Avec plaisir**, accepta la blonde.

La musique était propice à un slow, c'était Smother me de The used.

Tous les couples étaient sur la piste de danse. Puck et Rachel ainsi que Quinn et Santana étaient très proche. Puck avait ses mains sur la taille de Rachel et cette dernière les avaient positionnées dans son dos. Contrairement à eux, Santana avait ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et Quinn avait ses bras autour du cou de l'hispanique.

Elles étaient collées, les deux voulant être le plus en contacte de l'autre.

_ **Je n'avais jamais dansé de slow avec une fille**, avoua Quinn en relevant sa tête du cou de sa partenaire.

_ **Alors?** Demanda la Latina en approchant son visage de celui de la blonde.

_ **J'aime ça, surtout avec toi.**

Leurs virages se rapprochaient, leurs lèvres allaient se toucher mais c'est à ce moment que la chanson se termina et que Puck cria :

_ **Jeu de la bouteille!**

Les filles s'écartèrent alors à contrecœur mais se rendirent vers le canapé main dans la main. Il ne restait plus qu'une place sur ce dernier donc Quinn prit place sur les genoux de Santana.

Ils étaient tous en rond, c'était au tour de Quinn de faire tourner la bouteille après que Finn l'ai embrassé, non sans que Santana affiche une grimace de dégoût.

Le goulot de la bouteille était dirigé vers Puck mais Santana s'en fichait puisqu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ce dernier la tourna alors à son tour et comme le hasard fait bien les choses il devait embrasser Rachel. Le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, ce qui apparemment contraria Finn.

Rachel embrassa ensuite Santana, et pour rendre Quinn jalouse elle commenta le baiser :

_ **C'est que tu embrasse super bien dis moi San! Tes lèvres sont douces...** Fit Rachel avec un clin d'œil à Quinn.

_ **Merci**, rigola Santana qui avait compris le jeu de la diva.

Lorsque la Latina tourna la bouteille l'ex capitaine des cherrios espérait secrètement qu'elle serait désignée. Ses vœux furent apparemment entendus puisque Santana venait de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Quinn se mit une claque mentalement pour essayer de se dessoûler car elle voulait se souvenir de ce moment toute sa vie. Elle avança alors son visage vers celui de la brune et l'embrassa. Des millions de papillons s'emparèrent de leurs ventres. Cependant le baiser s'amplifia... Leurs lèvres se mirent en mouvements, Quinn n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle était dans sa bulle, sur un nuage à des milliers de kilomètres d'altitude. Elle poussa un léger gémissement en sentant la langue de Santana toucher ses lèvres. Santana n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle comprit. Elle comprit que l'autre blonde était Quinn. Leurs lèvres étaient faites pour se retrouver.

Le baiser durait depuis plus de 30 secondes ce qui était un peu long pour le jeu de la bouteille. Puck rigola alors et cria :

_ **C'est chaud ce soir! Tournée générale!**

Cependant il se reçu une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rachel puisqu'il avait tiré les filles de leur bulle.

Alors que tout les autres étaient partis boire Santana et Quinn étaient restées à leur place se regardant dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Leurs yeux parlaient pour elles. Quinn pouvait voir de l'amour, de la tendresse et du désir dans les yeux de Santana alors que cette dernière pouvait lire de l'amour et du bonheur dans ceux de la blonde.

Santana se releva et aida Quinn à en faire de même et elles se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le bar ou Puck proposa un concours de shots. Au bout de deux verres Rachel fut hors jeu, tandis que Quinn supporta 5 verres. Au bout de 8 shots il ne restait plus que Sam, Puck, Mike et Santana. Puck gagna avec 16 verres, Santana finit troisième puisqu'elle en avait bu 14 et Sam 15.

Ils étaient tous bourrés comme des trous, Rachel et Puck étaient dans leur coin à s'embrasser tandis que les autres étaient dans le salon à jouer à Just Dance.

Sentant sa tête tourner, l'ex capitaine des cherrios s'assit sur le canapé et regarda Santana et Finn danser sur du Britney Spears. Ils ne suivaient absolument pas la chorégraphie à cause de leur taux d'alcoolémie mais ça ne changeait rien pour Finn, il dansait quand même comme une baleine. Santana elle, utilisait ses charmes et faisait de ces déhanchements... Quinn avait un peu de bave au coin de la bouche mais Mike lui fit remarquer et elle l'essuya d'un revers de main.

Les membres du Glee club étaient pour les trois quarts partis se coucher dans différentes pièces de la maison. Il ne restait plus que Brittany, Quinn et Santana au salon à danser mais la grande blonde décida d'aller rejoindre le monstre roulant laissant les deux âmes sœurs seules dans le salon. Aucune des deux n'était fatiguée, elles se déchaînèrent alors sur Mama Mia.

Le registre de musique changea totalement puisque la chaîne hi-fi venait de passer à du jazz. Les filles se rapprochèrent et Quinn avoua :

_ **T'es magnifique Santana**, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ **Toi t'es plus belle qu'une princesse**, fit Santana avec un sourire charmeur.

Elles se balançaient au son de la musique lorsque Santana parla.

_ **T'as aimé tout à l'heure?  
**  
_ **Tu parle de quand parce que j'ai déjà pas beaucoup de souvenirs**, rigola Quinn.

_ **De quand on s'est embrassée**, hésita Santana.

_ **J'ai adoré belle brune!**

_ **Alors je peux faire quelque chose?** Demanda l'hispanique.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Quinn et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient en totale symbiose. Quinn approfondit le baiser faisant entrer leurs langues en contacte. Même si elles avaient une haleine fortement alcoolisée c'était magique, comme un feu d'artifices.

Santana les entraîna sur le canapé ou elle prit Quinn sur ses genoux. La blonde avait ses bras autour du cou de la brune tandis que cette dernière avait une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de Quinn et l'autre sur sa cuisse.

La blonde glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeaux de son amie afin d'approfondir le baiser. Elles restèrent comme ça à s'embrasser durant plus d'une demi-heure.

Ensuite, Quinn les fit s'allonger. Elle était lovée dans les bras de la brune, la tête dans son cou et traçait de petits cercles sur la poitrine de son amie. Santana quant à elle jouait avec les cheveux de la blonde et avait une main sous sa propre tête.

_ **Il se passe quoi entre nous Santana?** Demanda Quinn.

_ **On s'est embrassé durant une soirée et on s'apprête à s'endormir comme un couple pourquoi?** Ironisa la latine.

_ **Parce que je me demandais ce qui allait se passer plus tard**, fit Quinn avec plein d'interrogations dans sa voix.

_ **Seul le temps nous le dira**, affirma l'hispanique.

_ **Mais encore?** Rigola la blonde.

_ **Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai envie de continuer avec toi**, fit Santana en embrassant le haut du crane de la blonde.

_ **Moi aussi**, fit Quinn en relevant son visage vers celui de la brune pour l'embrasser.

Après avoir parlé encore quelques instants et s'être embrassé plusieurs fois, les filles s'endormirent en pensant à ce qu'il allait advenir d'elles.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?! :) Je veux tout savoir!  
Est ce que la compétition était :

1- Pas assez décrite

2- Bien décrite

3- Trop décrite

Et pour la surprise? Vous l'avez trouvée comment? Ca vous a plu ce baiser ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite? :)

La suite, au prochain épisode! ;) Bonne semaine


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir bonsoir mes chers lecteurs! Comment allez-vous en ce milieu de semaine? :)

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont énormément faites plaisir! C'était un chapitre qui me tenait vraiment à coeur!

En tout cas, voilà la suite! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 9:

C'est aux alentours de 9h que Rachel et Puck se levèrent après cette grosse soirée avec pour Rachel une magnifique gueule de bois. Les deux avaient passé la nuit ensemble et je peux vous assurez que Rachel n'est pas aussi pure qu'on peut le penser... Mais rassurez vous ils n'ont pas couché ensemble.

Après avoir longuement discuté, ils avaient décidé de se montrer en tant que couple à part entière aux yeux des autres. C'est pour cette raison que Rachel alla préparer le petit-déjeuner de son copain mais aussi celui des autres.

En descendant ils remarquèrent que deux marmottes étaient dans le canapé. Puck s'en approcha et appela Rachel.

_ **Regarde, elles ne sont pas trop mignonnes?** Demanda Puck en les montrant du doigt.

_ **On ne montre pas du doigt Noah!** Rigola sa petite-amie. **Mais oui elles sont mignonnes! Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?** Fit la diva toute curieuse.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu entends par "quelque chose"?** Mima Puck.

_ **Si elles se sont embrassées voir plus...**

_ **Embrasser c'est sur après le reste je ne pense pas, **affirma Puck.

Leur conversation à voix basse suffit à réveiller une Santana qui était de mauvais poil à cause du marteau piqueur dans sa tête.

**_ Putain vous ne pouvez pas fermez vos gueules?! Il y en a qui essayent de dormir! Le premier qui réveille Quinn je le défonce d'accord?** S'énerva la Latina qui se releva sur ses coudes.

Rachel se dépêcha de partir dans la cuisine car avoir une hispanique au sang chaud avec une gueule de bois, qui n'a pas eut son cotât de sommeil et qui s'est réveillé du pied gauche lui faisait plutôt peur.

Puck la suivit ne voulant pas subir les foudres de la brune lui aussi.

_ **Calme Sanny**, fit la voix endormie de Quinn. **Ce n'est pas grave, t'énerve pas pour ça.  
**  
_ **Si, je sais que t'es pire qu'une marmotte alors j'veux que tu dormes**, avoua Santana avec une moue des plus adorables.

_ **Mais non t'inquiète, si tu veux on refait la scène si ça te perturbe autant**, se moqua la blonde.

Les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou elles trouvèrent Puck et Rachel entrain de s'embrasser sur le plan de travail.

_ **Il y a des hôtels pour ça merde!** Rigola Santana.

Ils descendirent alors du plan de travail et Rachel leur tendit une assiette avec une pile de pancakes ainsi que du Nutella et du sirop d'érable.

Alors que Quinn se dirigea vers Rachel pour lui faire un câlin, Santana de son coté prépara le petit déjeuné de sa princesa. Elle lui servit un verre de jus de fruit avec des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Pour elle s'était un café serré et des pancakes au Nutella.

_ **Fais gaffe tu vas grossir!** Taquina Puck.

Pour réponse il reçu un doigt d'honneur de sa meilleure amie, une claque derrière la tête de sa petite amie et un coup de poing de la part de Quinn.

_ **On ne dit pas à une femme qu'elle va grossir Puck!** Averti Rachel.

_ **Oui mais c'est San donc on s'en fou**, rigola l'iroquois.

_ **Je t'emmerde!** Répliqua-t-elle.

Puis elle prit l'assiette de sa petite-amie et lui apporta. Cette dernière la gratifia d'un magnifique sourire et l'embrassa.

_ **Vous allez faire quoi alors toutes les deux?** Demanda Rachel.

Les deux concernées se regardèrent et se comprirent en un regard.

_ **Je pense qu'on est ensemble mais on va attendre avant de le révéler aux autres donc au reste du Glee club, le lycée et nos familles**, affirma la petite blonde en cherchant le regard approbateur de sa brune.

**_ Et vous?** Enchaîna Santana ne voulant pas trop s'attarder sur son cas avant d'en discuter avec sa chérie.

_ **On s'en fou**, souri Puck.

Ils finirent leurs petits déjeunés et Santana et Puck partirent courir car même avec la gueule de bois, il faut qu'ils restent en forme. Pendant ce temps là les deux copines prirent place sur le canapé et se racontèrent leur soirée respective jusqu'à ce que d'autres membres du Glee club se lèvent.

Quinn s'était faite ramener par Santana qui l'avait naturellement embrassé pour lui dire au revoir avant de se rappeler qu'elles se trouvaient devant la maison des Fabray.  
Quinn était donc dans sa chambre et essayait de travailler mais rien n'y faisait, la concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Elle s'allongea alors sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Judy rentra elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille ou elle la trouva étalée sur son lit, avec une chemise dans les mains.

Dès qu'elle franchit la porte Quinn se réveilla et la gratifia d'un sourire.

_ **Coucou Quinnie, ça va? Alors cette soirée?** S'informa Judy.

_ **C'était trop cool**, fit l'ex cherrios avec une petite voix.

_ **Raconte moi!** S'impatienta la mère Fabray.

_ **Maman!** Elle reçu un regard réprobateur de sa mère mais choisit quand même de lui dire les grandes lignes. **Ok...** Renonça Quinn. **Alors Santana a avoué à Rachel avoir des sentiments pour moi donc Rach me l'a dit, ensuite on a dansé ensemble, après Puck a voulu jouer au jeu de la bouteille ou j'ai pu l'embrasser. On a finit par dormir ensemble dans le canapé et ce matin elle m'a préparé des pancakes au sirop d'érable et elle m'a raccompagné**, raconta Quinn avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ **Mais c'est génial ma puce! Je suis contente pour toi!** Judy offrit alors un câlin à sa fille. **C'est donc sa chemise que je vois la ? Et qui est au courant de votre relation?**

_ **Oui**, rougit Quinn. **Et juste Puck et Rachel, qui sont ensemble entre parenthèse, et toi. Mais au début on va le garder pour nous.  
**  
_ **D'accord.  
**  
Judy redescendit au salon et Quinn appela sa brune pour lui raconter sa conversation avec sa mère.

Santana et Puck avaient boxe cette après-midi. C'est pourquoi ils se trouvaient devant l'hôpital. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde Timéo, qui n'était plus en chambre stérile s'avança vers Santana.

_ **J'suis content que tu sois plus triste**, avoua-t-il.

_ **Pourquoi? Tu pensais que j'étais triste?  
**  
_ **Oui parce que ton amoureuse t'aime pas**, fit il sans se soucier des mots qu'il avait employé. Ah les enfants je vous jure !

**_ Ah oui mais hier soir j'ai trouvé la blonde dont je vous avais parlé**, souria Santana en pensant à Quinn.

_ **C'est vrai? Et elle t'aime aussi? **Souri-t-il.

_ **Oui.**

L'hispanique lui montra une photo de sa petite-amie suite à sa demande ou il commenta qu'elle était très belle.

Suite à cet échange les boxeurs allèrent se changer ne sachant pas le changement de programme qui allait se passer. Arrivés dans la salle ils furent étonnés de trouver les enfants assis en tailleur sur les tapis. Beiste leur expliqua alors qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient apprendre aux enfants comment boxer. Ces derniers avaient fait cette réclamation plusieurs fois mais par faute de temps ils n'avaient pas encore pu pratiquer.

Chaque boxeur avait à sa charge cinq enfants. Ils leur apprirent des choses simples comme avoir une bonne garde, avoir de bons appuis ainsi que savoir donner des coups droits ou encore des fouettés bas. Les enfants étaient passionnés, ils étaient heureux. Dans leur tête, c'était le début de leur future carrière, ils voulaient devenir comme Puck et Santana.

À la fin de l'heure ils firent des petits combats ou chacun reçu un jouet kinder pour avoir bien travaillé. En allant aux vestiaires Santana prit son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait un appel manqué de Quinn.

"_Coucou Sanny, ça va? Je voulais savoir si t'étais libre cette après-midi pour qu'on aille faire les magasins mais t'es pas la alors pas grave. Bisous_"

Après avoir retrouvé Puck ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'au lieu d'être à la boxe ils rangeaient la maison de l'iroquois. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez ce dernier afin de se raconter leur soirée autour d'une bière.

Sur le chemin la Latina appela sa blonde et lui proposa de passer chez elle dans la soirée.

Après s'être raconté tout ce qu'ils devaient, une partie de GTA ainsi qu'après deux bières Santana prit sa voiture et alla chez Quinn.

Ce fut Judy qui lui ouvrit, cependant la brune ne s'attendait pas à faire aussitôt face à sa belle-mère. Contrairement à d'habitude elle était plutôt - voir très - mal à l'aise avec cette dernière. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ou qu'elle avait peur d'elle mais elle pensait que Judy allait lui faire toute une morale pour qu'elle prenne bien soin de sa fille et tout le tralala mais à la place, elle se vit offrir une étreinte réconfortante et apaisante.

_ **Ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec ma fille que je ne vais plus t'aimer et devenir une belle mère horrible!** Rigola la mère Fabray. **Aller, je te libère mais avant promet moi de dire à tes parents de m'appeler pour qu'ils viennent manger à la maison.  
**  
_ **Promis!** Souri la Latina.

De ce fait elle monta à l'étage et trouva sa blonde devant son armoire et un miroir entrain d'essayer différentes tenues. Elle était en sous-vêtements alors Santana en profita pour glisser ses mains sur son ventre ainsi que l'embrasser dans le cou.

Quinn soupira de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de l'hispanique sur sa peau mais fut déstabilisée en sentant les mains de la brune sur son ventre. La Latina le sentit et les enleva. La blonde pu alors se retourner et embrasser sa petite-amie.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu faisais Q?** Demanda Santana.

_ **Rien,** rougit la blonde.

_ **C'est pas bien de mentir belle blonde.**

Quinn essaya de se cacher dans le cou de la brune mais ce fut peine perdue, la cachette était trop petite.

_ **J'essayais de trouver une belle robe pour te voir afin que tu me trouves belle**, marmonna Quinn.

Santana rigola alors et la complimenta lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était toujours belle même en pyjama. La blonde demanda alors à la boxeuse de choisir une robe et elle l'enfila. Cependant il était trop tard pour faire les boutiques alors les filles s'allongèrent dans le lit de Quinn. Cette dernière se trouvait dans les bras musclés de Santana, mais elle remarqua un bleu sur l'épaule gauche de sa petite-amie.

_ **C'est quoi? C'est encore Puck?** Interrogea Quinn en appuyant sur le dit bleu.

_ **Aie! Oh, ça... Euh non ça doit être hier à la soirée**, mentit la brune.

_ **Tu marques vite hein Sanny, et puis ce n'est pas le premier que je vois. Faut que tu fasses attention!  
**  
_ **Oui maman!** Rigola la boxeuse ce qui lui valu une claque sur la cuisse.

La soirée passa vite, les filles ont passé leur temps à discuter, s'embrasser et se faire des câlins. Cependant le téléphone de la brune sonna.

_ **C'est ma mère**, râla Santana. "_Allô?_ "

"T'as vu l'heure Santana ? Il est 20h passé, tu rentres !"

"_Oui j'arrive dans 15 minutes._ "

_ **Dis lui bonjour de ma part**, souffla Quinn.

"_Oui désolé, au faite, Quinn te dis bonjour._ "

"_T'es chez Quinn ? Je ne savais pas, t'aurais pu me prévenir ! Et demande lui qu'elle vienne manger avec nous, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne la pas vue."_

_ **Tu viens manger à la maison? Ma mère t'invite**, sourit l'hispanique.

_ **Je vais demander à ma mère.**

Santana raccrocha, descendit et dit au revoir à Judy. Cette dernière n'avait pas voulu que Quinn l'accompagne car demain elles avaient cours et que sa belle-mère, elle était assez sortie ce week-end.

Santana embrassa alors sa petite amie sur le pas de la porte et rentra chez elle.

* * *

Alors? Ce chapitre? Vos impressions? :) Dites moi tout!

Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, faites moi en part, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions, mais pour ça, il faut le dire en review! :)

Bonne fin de semaine à vous et je vous dis surement à ce week-end! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous! Désolé pour le retard, vraiment mais bac blanc oblige... Je suis désolée aussi de ne pas avoir répondue à toutes vos reviews mais je n'ai pas eut le temps... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop en tout cas :/

En tout cas, Quinn commence à se poser de gros doutes dans ce chapitre... Je ne vais pas tout vous dire, je vous laisse lire le chapitre ;) Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 10:  


En ce début de semaine Santana passa prendre Quinn chez elle pour l'amener au lycée et avoir un peu d'intimité avec elle avant d'aller dans la jungle de McKinley.

Santana était stationnée devant la maison des Fabray en attendant que Quinn daigne sortir mais apparemment ce n'était pas demain la veille. Cette dernière était encore une fois en retard. Selon ses dires c'était son réveil qui avait sonné en retard mais en vérité c'est que Mlle est tellement une dormeuse qu'après que son réveil soit éteint elle se rendort et la plus part du temps c'est l'appel de Santana qui la réveille.

C'est pour cette raison qu'au bout de 10 minutes d'attente, Santana vit une Quinn sortir en vitesse de chez elle entrain d'essayer de mettre sa chaussure, avec son sac mal fermé, les cheveux pas coiffés ainsi que sans sa veste. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à mettre ses chaussures elle finit par les prendre à la main et décida de les mettre dans la voiture.

C'est sous le regard et le rire moqueur de sa petite-amie que Quinn entra dans la voiture en la fusillant du regard mais elle ne résista pas en entendant la voix de Santana.

_ **Encore en retard Q?** Rigola Santana.

_ **Chut!** L'embrassa Quinn. **Démarre, on va être en retard.  
**  
_ **On se demande bien à cause de qui**, se moqua la Latina mais cela lui valu une claque derrière la tête.

Arrivées au lycée les filles se mirent d'accord sur le fait de ne pas se faire de démonstrations affectives en public mais il y en avait une qui allait avoir du mal à résister quant au fait d'embrasser sa chérie.

Mais elle n'eût pas le temps d'y penser puisqu'un moulin à parole fit son entrée. Il s'agissait évidemment de Rachel. _Il faudrait que je demande à Puck comment il fait pour la supporter tout les jours_ pensa Santana.

Ne voulant pas entendre Rachel trop longtemps parce que si c'était pour être énervé après l'hispanique fit la bise à Rachel et un bisou au coin de la bouche à Quinn et partie.

_ **Elle est partie à cause de moi ? **Demanda la diva toute penaude.

_ **Je crois**, rigola l'ex cherrios.

_ **J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?** S'inquiéta Rachel.

_ **Non t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que pour elle, tu parles trop dès le matin**, souri Quinn.

Rachel fut soulagée et reprit donc son monologue que Quinn écouta d'une oreille distraite car elle était trop absorbée à penser à sa brune. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'être en classe avec elle. Malheureusement pour elle, elles n'avaient cours ensemble que dans 2 heures ce qui, d'après Quinn, allaient être de longues heures.

Au bout de ces deux fameuses heures Quinn et Santana se retrouvèrent devant la salle ou elles attendaient leur professeur. L'hispanique sortait de deux heures de mathématiques. Elle n'en pouvait plus mentalement. Selon ses dires elle avait envie de se suicider avec ses stylos mais elle n'a pas pu le faire à cause de son prof qui la regardait constamment afin de savoir si elle avait comprit.

Quinn quant à elle ne cessait de se moquer de sa petite-amie. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vue Santana dans cet état la. _Elle ressemble un peu à Rachel_ pensa la blonde. Elle parle pour rien dire, pour se soulager et ne se rend même pas compte que je ne l'écoute pas.

_ **Quinn! Tu m'écoutes pas!** Grogna Santana.

_ **Hein? Si si, bien sur!**

_ **Et qu'est ce que je disais?** Nargua la brune.

Quinn fut sauvée, le professeur venait d'arriver et les fit entrer dans la salle. Elle se plaça au dernier rang afin de n'être vue de personne sauf du professeur. Santana prit place à côté d'elle et s'affala contre le mur.

Durant le cours Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant Santana avec une magnifique trace de stylo vert sur sa joue ainsi que plein de traces de stabilo et de stylo sur ses mains.

_ **Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé Sanny? Tu t'es battu avec ta trousse?** Rigola la blonde.

_ **Très drôle! T'as pas un mouchoir au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule?** Répliqua l'hispanique au sang chaud. **Mon stabilo a fuit.  
**  
Quinn sortit un mouchoir et s'occupa tant bien que mal de Santana. Elle s'humidifia le pouce et tenta d'enlever le stylo sur la joue de la latine mais cette dernière frissonna lorsque leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact. Certes elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction mais elle ne pensait surtout pas que Santana allait tourner sa tête et embrasser sa main puis qu'elle pose sa main sur la cuisse de Quinn pour la caresser.

Cette dernière resta bloquée quelques secondes mais se ressaisit en sentant le souffle de Santana près de son oreille lui murmurant qu'elle avait très envie de l'embrasser.

_ **Pas ici San, on peut se faire voir par tout le monde**, se défendit Quinn. **Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque tu sais...  
**  
_ **J'ai une idée attend...**

La brune arracha une page de son cahier et écrivit dessus : "_On peut sortir par la porte de secours à côté de nous et on revient quelques minutes avant la fin de l'heure._"

Quinn acquiesça de la tête et Santana ouvrit la porte de secours et s'accroupit pour ne pas se faire voir par le professeur mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que sa chaise se reverse...

_ **Mlle Lopez! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?** S'énerva le professeur.

_ **Je ramassais mon stylo qui était tombé**, mentit Santana.

_ **Et la porte s'est ouverte toute seule peut-être?**

_ **Non ça c'était pour vous montrer que la sortie était la et que vous étiez prié de la prendre. En disant ça je pense que je parle au nom de toute la classe. En réalité j'essayais juste de partir de votre cours de merde!** S'emporta la Latina.

_ **Lopez! Vous êtes virée! Je ne veux plus vous voir!  
**  
_ **Ça me fera des vacances!** Fit Santana en mettant ses affaires dans son sac et en sortant par la porte derrière elle, non sans la claquer pour la refermer.

_ **Qui est le délégué?**

Quinn leva alors la main et dût amener sa petite amie à la vie scolaire. Elle rattrapa alors Santana dans les couloirs qui était plutôt énervée.

Pour la calmer elle l'embrassa tendrement ce qui fut bénéfique puisque toute la colère avait disparue des yeux de Santana. Quinn voulait la taquiner sur ce qu'il venait de se passer mais se ravisa ne voulant pas énerver à nouveau l'hispanique au sang chaud.

En attendant la fin de l'heure Santana devait faire une dissertation qui avait pour sujet : _En quoi votre comportement était approprié à la situation ?_

Malgré son caractère la brune avait de très bonnes notes. C'est pour cela que sa dissertation était en béton car elle mêlait ses idées - plutôt méchantes et insolentes - à de bons arguments qui faisaient disparaître toute l'insolence de ses propos. Son devoir exprimait donc bien ses pensées mais sans insolence. Son professeur ne pouvait donc rien trouvé à dire.

* * *

La fin de semaine était arrivée assez vite, il était vendredi soir et Puck et Santana attendaient leurs petites-amies au breadstick. Malheureusement Santana s'était pris un magnifique coup droit en plein œil à la boxe quelques heures plus tôt et avait donc un magnifique cocard à l'œil droit. Heureusement pour elle, ce dernier n'avait pas gonflé. Elle avait juste eut à mettre du fond de teint dessus mais elle avait toujours peur que Quinn le voit et se doute de quelque chose.

_ **T'es sur qu'il se voit pas?** Demanda Santana en voyant Rachel et Quinn s'approcher.

_ **Non, arrête d'y toucher ça va paraitre suspect**, l'averti Puck.

Arrivées à la table Rachel embrassa son chéri et fit la bise à son amie tandis que Quinn fit la bise aux deux puisque son couple ne voulait pas encore se montrer au grand jour.

La soirée se déroula très bien, Quinn et Santana se faisaient du pied sous la table, les deux couples rigolaient et s'amusaient quand Quinn poussa un petit cri d'étonnement.

_ **Qu'est ce que t'as à l'œil Sanny?** Fit-elle en approchant sa main de l'œil de sa petite amie.

Puck regarda sa meilleure amie et écarquilla les yeux. L'œil de cette dernière avait doublé de volume. On pouvait difficilement voir sa pupille.

_ **Rien pourquoi?** Répondit Santana.

_ **Il est tout gonflé**, l'informa sa petite amie.

Santana se recula brusquement lorsque Quinn toucha son œil.

_ **Arrête, ce n'est pas arrivé la par hasard San**, accusa la blonde.

_ **Faut mettre du froid**, conseilla Rachel. **Je vais aller demander des glaçons et des serviettes.  
**  
_ **C'est encore Puck**, soupçonna l'ex capitaine des cherrios.

L'iroquois rigola mais fut arrêté par le regard noir de Quinn.

_ **Non ce n'est pas lui**, se justifia la brune.

_ **C'est qui alors?** S'énerva Quinn.

Santana fut sauvée par Rachel qui fut de retour avec des glaçons. Elle plaça alors la poche sur son œil. Cependant elle avait oublié que la glace fondait et que son maquillage n'était pas water proof... En enlevant la poche à cause de la fraîcheur ils purent tous apercevoir la peau violacée de Santana.

_ **Putain San c'est tout violet! **Hoqueta Rachel.

_ **Il s'est passé quoi? **Enchérit Quinn.

L'hispanique expliqua tant bien que mal qu'elle ne savait pas la provenance de son cocard. Suite à cet épisode les couples décidèrent de rentrer.

_ **Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dis au revoir?** S'interrogea la blonde.

_ **Parce qu'on va chez Puck**, expliqua la brune.

Un silence lui répondit durant tout le trajet. C'est seulement quand Santana coupa le contact que Quinn lui répondit.

_ **Pourquoi on ne va pas chez toi?  
**  
_ **J'me suis pris la tête avec mon père**, expliqua Santana.

_ **À propos de quoi?** S'étonna la blonde.

_ **Pour l'exclusion de cours, il m'a prit la tête pendant 2 heures...  
**

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, il n'y avait plus de tensions, juste de la bonne humeur.

Les filles dormaient dans la chambre d'amis et Santana venait de se glisser dans les draps. Quinn ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour se blottir dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Quinn se décida à parler.

_ **Chérie, est-ce que ton père te bat?**

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Que va répondre Santana? La suite au prochain épisode! :)  
Je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de publications pendant les vacances...

En tout cas, je vous remercie de me lire et vous propose d'appuyer sur le bouton review, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires! :)  
Et pour ceux qui sont en vacances (comme moi! :D) je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances! Pour les autres, tenez le coup, elles arrivent bientôt! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour l'attente mais c'était les vacances et j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'écrire, donc je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard! Ensuite, je suis pas super contente de ce chapitre... Enfin bref! Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir! :D

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Chapitre 11:

_ **Chérie, est-ce que ton père te bat?**

Santana pouffa de rire face à la question de Quinn. Jamais elle n'avait cru que Quinn puisse penser ça. Son père était certes impressionnant mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Sauf si cette mouche s'en prenait à sa famille... Cependant la blonde fut vexée de la réaction de sa petite amie, elle se sentait bête maintenant.

_ **Mais non pas du tout chérie, qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça? **Répondit Santana en lui caressant les cheveux.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçue fut un silence. Quinn réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

_ **J'me suis dis que la dispute avec ton père, le fait qu'on n'aille pas souvent chez toi et tes bleus sur ton corps étaient liés**, avoua la blonde dans un murmure. Santana dut presque tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre.

_ **Non ma belle, pas du tout, ce sont de simples et pures coïncidences.** Tenta de rassurer l'hispanique.

Après cette mini discussion sur ce sujet Santana ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir contrairement à Quinn qui mit plus de temps car elle était trop absorbée dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Rachel car cette dernière avait aussi retrouvé des marques de coups sur le corps de son petit-ami. Cependant elle tomba quand même dans les bras de Morphée après une bonne heure de réflexion.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Santana se leva la première pour aller courir. Elle descendit donc en bas avaler sa tasse de café ainsi que deux tartines. Discrètement elle sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers sa voiture afin de sortir de son coffre son sac de sport avec ses affaires pour courir. Elle retourna donc dans la maison se changer, embrassa Quinn qui dormait toujours et alla courir.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué c'était que Quinn s'était réveillée dès que Santana avait quitté le lit. Dès qu'elle fut réveillée elle décida de mettre son plan en action. Elle sortit alors hors des draps et se glissa derrière le rideau afin d'observer la latine. Heureusement pour elle, Santana avait oublié de fermer les volets avant d'aller dormir. Elle put donc observer l'hispanique aller vers sa voiture et sortir des affaires de son coffre sans avoir été vue.

Quinn se demandait bien pourquoi sa petite amie avait des affaires de rechange dans sa voiture. _C'est sûrement avec le lycée_, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle pensa qu'un jour elle devrait aller regarder dans le coffre de Santana. Elle descendit en bas non sans avoir fouillé dans la veste de sa brune afin de trouver ses clés de voitures mais elle fit chou blanc. Cette dernière était partie avec ses clés.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas mettre son plan en action aujourd'hui elle descendit dans la cuisine dans l'optique de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cependant elle fut stoppée dans son élan en trouvant Rachel adossée au comptoir entrain de boire son thé avec une bouteille de miel à côté.

_ **Coucou Quinnie**, sourit Rachel en sirotant son thé.

_ **Ça va Rach? T'as mal à la gorge**, demanda la blonde en voyant le miel.

À l'entente de cette question la diva faillit s'étouffer, elle recracha alors sa gorgée et devint rouge écarlate.

_ **Ah oui? Tant que ça?** Rigola Quinn. Elle obtenue pour seule réponse un regard gêné de la part de Rachel.

La conversation se poursuit sans problème ensuite. Puck descendit quelques minutes après ou il trouva sa tasse de café que lui tendait sa petite-amie. Quinn sourit à cette vision, elle était contente pour Puck, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux dès le matin.

Environ 20 minutes après que Puck soit descendu c'est une Santana toute en sueur qui fit son apparition dans la cuisine sans faire un bruit. Ce qui les alerta de sa présence fut l'odeur des croissants ainsi que le bruit du sachet qui les contenait.

_ **Vous êtes déjà tous levé?** S'étonna la latine. **Rachel je comprends, Puck un peu moins mais toi Q pas du tout! En plus vous avez déjà mangé**, fit-elle avec une mine déconfite que Quinn qualifia d'adorable.

_ **Oui mais il reste de la place pour tes croissants hein!** Rigola son meilleur ami avec un clin d'œil.

_ **J'espère bien!** Rigola Santana. **Grosse bouffe va!**

Même s'ils avaient déjà mangé ils avalèrent quand même les croissants. Quinn se trouvait dans les bras dans Santana alors que cette dernière était encore entrain de boire son café. Rachel était quant à elle adossée au comptoir et Puck était dans son dos à lui faire un câlin. La bonne humeur régnait dans la maison.

Santana se décida ensuite à aller prendre sa douche. Quinn la suivit alors et c'est sous les allusions de Puck qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain non sans que la blonde rougisse. Car contrairement à ce que vous devez certainement penser, Santana n'a pas sauté sur Quinn. Elle sait que Quinn veut prendre son temps. Et elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle aussi veut prendre son temps, elle veut que leur première fois soit parfaite et veut faire de ce futur jour un des plus beaux jours de leur vie. Elle voulait faire ça bien, dans les règles de l'art mais surtout, elle voulait attendre que sa petite-amie soit prête. C'est pour cette raison que quand elle vit les joues rouges de sa blonde elle l'attrapa par la taille et lui conseilla de ne pas écouter l'iroquois.

Les filles prirent donc leur douche non sans s'admirer l'une et l'autre. À chaque fois qu'elles prenaient leur douche ensemble Santana sentait une chaleur agréable prendre part de son bas ventre... Malgré la tentation les filles sortirent au bout d'une demi-heure.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu le corps nu et meurtri de Santana, Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de sa petite-amie pour être autant blessée. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Rachel!

* * *

Cette après-midi Puck et Santana avaient entraînement de boxe. C'est pour cette raison que Quinn se trouvait en compagnie de Rachel pour établir un plan sur la vie cachée de la personne avec qui elles sont en couple.

_ **J'ai vu que San a un sac dans sa voiture ou elle a des affaires apparemment donc je pourrai aller voir si on peut trouver des informations,** proposa la blonde.

_ **Bonne idée**, acquiesça Rachel, **mais juste, tu penses qu'ils nous cachent quoi?  
**  
_ **Je ne sais pas...** Fit Quinn pensivement. **Au début j'ai cru que San se faisait battre mais non, après j'ai pensé qu'elle avait des problèmes de santé mais elle court tout les jours donc je ne pense pas que ce soit ça et en plus avec les bleus c'est bizarre... En plus si Puck en a aussi, ça ne peut pas être ça.**

_ **Oui c'est sur, et la tu pense à quoi?** Demanda la diva.

_ **J'ai imaginé le pire... j'ai pensé qu'ils pouvaient être dans un trafic de drogue... Même si je suis sur qu'ils n'en consomment pas**, avoua Quinn d'une petite voix apeurée.

_ **Ah oui...** Fit Rachel sous le choc. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. **Et tu comptes faire quoi?  
**  
Quinn réfléchit quelques instants les plongeant dans un silence tendu.

_ **Les suivre... Je sais que c'est dégueulasse de faire ça mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé car à chaque fois qu'ils ne nous répondent pas et qu'on leur demande les raisons ils trouvent toujours une bonne excuse...  
**  
_ **T'as raison... et tu compte t'y prendre comment?**

La blonde lui expliqua alors son plan qui consistait à repérer les heures ou ils étaient occupés puis de les suivre en filature sans se faire repérer pour pouvoir les surprendre au bon moment afin qu'ils puissent tout avouer…

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce petit chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) Promis, je me rattrape sur le prochain chapitre! Bonne semaine et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ;)

PS: N'oubliez pas le bouton review :P


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour bonjour mes chers lecteurs! Je suis très contente de toutes vos reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir! Ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire! En tout cas, merci encore et je vous retrouve en bas! :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Aujourd'hui Puck et Santana avait boxe. Cependant les deux couples se trouvaient chez la brune pour l'après-midi. Il faisait beau dehors, ils étaient donc sur la terrasse. Malheureusement les boxeurs devaient aller à leur entraînement, ils décidèrent d'y aller en courant, l'hôpital n'étant pas très loin. Ils avaient leurs gants la bas donc ils ne prirent pas la peine de les prendre et d'éveiller les soupçons chez leurs petites-aimes.

Ils se changèrent donc chez Santana alors que Rachel et Quinn étaient encore sur la terrasse à siroter de la limonade. Quinn jubilait intérieurement. Elle allait pouvoir mettre son plan en action puisque Santana lui laissait les clés de la maison.

Après s'être dit au revoir les deux boxeurs partirent à l'hôpital. Dès qu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte la blonde se leva et regarda Rachel avec un sourire en coin.

_ **Tu m'aides ou tu reste planté la?** Rigola-t-elle.

_ **J'arrive mais tu veux faire quoi la?** Demanda Rachel.

_ **On va aller fouiller la chambre de San et regarder dans sa voiture.  
**  
Rachel acquiesça puis elles se dirigèrent à l'étage et plus précisément dans l'entre de la brune. Autant Santana était organisé dans son travail et sur son bureau mais le reste de sa chambre était un vrai... bordel! Son lit n'était pas fait, ses vêtements jonchaient sur le sol. Sa table de nuit était remplie de livres et de paquets vides de gâteaux.

_ **Par ou commencer...** Rigola Quinn.

_ **Regarde dans sa table de nuit et son armoire, je m'occupe du bureau et du sol,** proposa Rachel.

Rachel fit chou blanc en regardant dans les affaires par terre. Quinn quant à elle trouva des photos d'elle et de Santana ainsi qu'une photo de sa petite amie avec Puck, une du Glee Club ainsi qu'une de Rachel et elle après une de leur performance au Glee club. Elle appela alors Rachel pour les lui montrer.

_ **Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Lopez était autant sentimentale!** Se moqua-t-elle.

_ **Eh oui, elle cache bien son jeu hein! Derrière ses apparences de garce, elle a gros cœur!** Sourit Quinn.

Après cette petite pose tendresse les filles se remirent à la tâche. Au bout de quelques minutes Rachel hurla dans la maison.

_ **Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rachel?** S'inquiéta l'ex cherrios.

Rachel arrivait à peine à faire sortir un son de sa bouche. Elle avait sa main sur son cœur tandis que l'autre était pointée vers une boule de fringues.

_ **C'est rien Rachel**, rassura la blonde tout en s'approchant du tas de vêtement.

En voyant ça Rachel commençait à être de plus en plus paniqué. Le tas se mis à bouger provoquant les cris des deux filles. La diva ne perdit pas une seconde pour se cacher derrière son amie. Elle pensait au pire... _Et si c'était quelqu'un qui espionnait Santana et qui allait nous tuer parce qu'on l'a découvert?_ Pensa Rachel.

Cependant quand la masse se leva complètement c'est un soulagement qui prit part dans le corps des deux jeunes femmes. Ce tas n'était autre que Sully, le gros chien plein de poils de Santana. Il regarda alors - on peut le dire - les deux blondes face à lui avec un regard d'incompréhension. Il s'approcha alors de Quinn qui s'était assise par terre pour lui faire des caresses. Cependant, il était comme sa maîtresse et avait un fessier plutôt imposant ce qui fit se reverser Quinn. Il en profita pour lui lécher le visage avec sa langue toute bleue - ce n'est pas un alien mais vraiment la race qui veut ça.

Après cet épisode les filles retournèrent à leurs activés. Quinn trouva dans la table de nuit des bandes pour les entorses ainsi que de la pommade pour les coups. Le tube était au trois quarts vide. _Oh mon dieu... Elle a dut s'en prendre des coups,_ pensa la blonde.

La petite amie de Santana trouva aussi un protège dent dans un tiroir. Elle trouvait ça plutôt bizarre que l'hispanique en possède un alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eut d'appareil dentaire. Mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Elle fouilla ensuite l'armoire de Santana qui était, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, extrêmement bien rangée. Ses vêtements étaient triés par catégories ainsi que par couleur. Quelle maniaque vous me direz ! Malheureusement pour elle, même après l'avoir passé au peigne fin elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

Cependant, en refermant la porte de l'armoire elle sentit un regard insistant dans son dos. Elle entendit aussi un toussotement émit par Santana.

_ **Je peux peut-être vous aider?!** Remarqua la Latina sur un ton agressif.

_ **Euh... Rien...** tenta de se défendre Rachel qui fut coupée par Quinn.

_ **Je cherchais ta chemise bordeaux pour la montrer à Rach, elle ne voyait pas laquelle c'était parce que je lui disais que c'était celle que tu portais lors de notre premier baiser**, se défendit Quinn qui s'approcha de Santana tout en prononçant ces paroles.

_ **D'accord.** Fit sèchement Santana qui se retourna et parti sans accorder un regard aux filles.

Quinn resta sous le choc de l'acte de l'hispanique. C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait ainsi depuis qu'elles étaient ensembles. Elle n'avait vraiment pas du apprécié le fait qu'on fouille dans ses affaires...

Après s'être concerté du regard Rachel et Quinn retrouvèrent leur moitié devant la télé entrain de jouer à un de ces jeux vidéo. Ils étaient tout les deux absorbés dedans et ne remarquèrent même pas la présence des filles. Ou alors ils faisaient semblant... Apparemment Puck ne les avaient vraiment pas vu car quand Rachel vint s'assoir à côté de lui il l'embrassa tandis que Santana elle n'accorda aucune attention à sa petite amie.

Voyant le malaise entre les deux Puck décida de rentrer avec Rachel afin de laisser les deux amoureuses entre elles pour qu'elles puissent régler leurs différents. Une fois la porte fermée Santana s'affala sur le canapé tandis que Quinn s'assit en face d'elle sur la petite table pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ **Qu'est ce qu'il y a chérie?** Demanda-t-elle même si elle savait la réponse.

_ **Rien, non rien... Je te laisse ma maison à peine une heure et demi et quand je rentre je vous trouve dans ma chambre entrain de fouiller mes placards! Appart ça c'est rien!** S'énerva l'hispanique au sang chaud.

_ **Écoute San, on ne fouillait pas, je montrais à Rachel ta chemise. Tu me crois?  
**  
_ **Oui mais même, je veux que tu me demandes, je n'aime pas qu'on aille dans mes affaires dans mon dos**, avoua la brune sur un ton beaucoup plus calme que le précédent.

_ **D'accord, je suis désolée mon cœur...**

_ **Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir Q.** Santana la prit alors dans ses bras et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien et Santana proposa à Quinn de faire une partie de jeux vidéo.

Quinn déclina gentiment l'invitation car elle ne savait pas jouer. Mais cette excuse n'arrêta pas Santana qui se leva et pris une manette. _La salope_ pensa Quinn, _elle va jouer toute seule!_

Mais pas du tout, elle se cala alors derrière Quinn, passa ses bras sous ceux de la blonde et posa sa tête sur son l'épaule. Elle prit ensuite les mains de sa petite-amie et les posa sur la manette.

_ **Je vais t'apprendre à jouer Princesa**, sourit Santana en embrassant Quinn dans le cou.

Elle lui expliqua alors les touches mais Quinn eut un peu de mal à les retenir. Mais elle persévéra et réussi à jouer sans l'aide de Santana. Après avoir tout compris Quinn se leva à son tour et pris une seconde manette et la donna à sa brune.

_ **On va s'affronter mon amour!** Fit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

_ **D'accord, mais tu vas perdre hein!** Prévenu Santana.

La blonde rigola à l'entente de ces paroles. Elle savait que la Latina avait raison mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre! Quinn avait repris sa place initiale et les filles étaient entrain de jouer.

Santana décida de ne pas être méchante et laissa Quinn gagner. En voyant le résultat la blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Elle avait gagné certes mais elle était surtout touchée par le geste de Santana qui était une très mauvaise perdante... Elle se jeta alors sur ses lèvre et l'embrassa passionnément pour la remercier mais elle ne voulait pas en rester la. Elle demanda alors à la brune de jouer comme si elle jouait avec Puck. Le verdict fut sans appel, Santana avait gagné et Quinn n'avait même pas marqué de points.

_ **D'accord... En faite je préfère quand t'es gentille**, rigola la blonde.

_ **Je suis toujours gentille!** Se défendit la Latina. **Si tu veux on peut faire un truc, on va faire une mission toutes les deux comme ça on sera dans la même équipe, ça te va?  
**  
Quinn accepta la proposition. En réalité ce n'était pas le fait de jouer aux jeux vidéo qui lui plaisait, c'était le fait de découvrir quelque chose que sa brune aimait. Elle aimait aussi la position dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. En plus, Santana parsemait de légers baisers dans le creux de son cou ce qui lui provoquait de légers frissons.

La blonde avait totalement oublié leur petite dispute. Elle se sentait bien avec Santana. Elle avait voulu que ce moment dure plus longtemps mais c'était sans compter sur son téléphone et plus particulièrement sa mère. Cette dernière voulait qu'elle rentre. C'est pourquoi à la fin de la partie Santana coupa tout, se changea et pris sa veste ainsi que ses clés de voiture pour ramener Quinn.

Sur le trajet les filles étaient déchaînées! Santana avait mis la musique et elles chantaient à tue-tête. Quinn avait sa main sur la cuisse de Santana alors que cette dernière avait posé la sienne sur celle de la blonde.

Elles furent vite arrivées chez Quinn. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à embrasser Santana quand celle-ci sortit du véhicule.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu fais?** Demanda la blonde une fois descendue de voiture.

_ **J'vais dire bonjour à ta mère pourquoi?**

_ **Ah d'accord**, sourit l'ex capitaine des cherrios. **Dis surtout que c'est pour passer plus de temps avec moi hein!  
**  
_ **Aussi**, rigola la brune.

Elles entrèrent donc dans la maison des Fabray, Santana salua Judy puis repartie non sans avoir embrassé Quinn plusieurs fois et d'avoir eut plusieurs câlins.

Sur le chemin elle se sentait vide. Elle venait de quitter Quinn il y à peine quelques minutes et elle voulait déjà la revoir. _Je n'ai jamais été autant amoureuse_ pensa-t-elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi heureuse, comblée et aimée. Elle ne voulait pas tout foirer, mais pour ça il fallait qu'elle arrête de lui cacher sa vie de sportive. Malheureusement elle savait que si elle avouait avoir cette vie Quinn lui en voudra et sera blessée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était perdue.

* * *

Et voilà la fin! :) Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'aime toujours autant avoir vos avis! :)  
En tout cas, merci de me lire et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à la prochaine! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou mes petits loups! Comment allez-vous avec ce beau temps? Cela dit, il parait que ça ne va pas durer...  
En attendant, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir! Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs!

C'est un petit chapitre mais il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire, vous allez comprendre :)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Malgré le fait d'avoir été prise une première fois la main dans le sac Quinn n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et essayait encore désespérément d'apprendre la vérité. Mais en vain, elle n'arrivait à rien. Santana se doutait de quelque chose et était prudente sur ses actes et restait le maximum de temps avec sa blonde afin qu'elle n'aille pas fouiller autre part.

C'est pour cette raison qu'après que deux semaines se soient écoulées depuis l'épisode du placard Quinn n'avait toujours pas récolté de nouveaux indices. Les seuls constatations qu'elle avait pu faire étaient que Puck et Santana étaient de plus en plus absents et qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de coups avec à chaque fois des excuses différentes et toutes bizarrement plausibles.

C'est pour cette raison que quand Santana et Puck partir s'entrainer Quinn et Rachel montèrent dans la voiture de la blonde et les prirent en filature. Aucune des deux filles n'était capable de dire ou elles se dirigeaient.

_ **Je suis sur qu'ils vont dans un endroit désaffecté faire toutes leurs petites affaires frauduleuses**, affirma Quinn qui se prenait vraiment au jeu.

_ **Oui c'est sur vu tous les détours qu'ils prennent**, conclut la diva.

En effet, la voiture rouge de l'hispanique ne faisait que passer par des petites rues, des ruelles sombres ou peu de monde se trouvait.

_ **Je pense que je vais ralentir et prendre mes distances vu ou on va, il ne faudrait pas qu'on se fasse repérer encore une fois**, rigola Quinn.

_ **Non je pense que tu peux continuer comme ça, je dirai qu'ils vont à l'hôpital**, contra Rachel.

_ **Pourquoi tu dis ça?** Demanda la petite-amie de Santana.

_ **Parce-ce que depuis qu'on est partie ils prennent les indications pour aller à l'hôpital de Lima.** **Sauf qu'avec les travaux, il y a des déviations et c'est pour ça qu'on est passé par toutes les petites ruelles de Lima**, expliqua la brune.

Quinn resta perplexe. Pourquoi ils iraient à l'hôpital? Aucun des deux n'était malade, à moins qu'ils le cache... Notre détective blonde dut arrêter sa réflexion puisque Puck et Santana étaient garés et qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas sur et le sourire aux lèvres vers l'entrée.

Quinn campait sur ses positions, c'était très bizarre d'après elle de rentrer dans un hôpital avec le sourire aux lèvres, sauf dans la partie maternité bien sûr. Elle se gara quelques places plus loin, puis les deux compères se cachèrent derrière des voitures afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois que Puck et Santana n'étaient plus en vue Rachel et Quinn se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Au dessus des portes on pouvait lire "_Bâtiment enfant_".

_ **San et Puck encore moins ne comptent plus pour des enfants non? **Demanda Rachel.

_ **Bonne déduction Sherlock!** Fit sarcastiquement la blonde.

_ **Qu'est ce qu'ils font la alors?** Demanda la diva pour elle-même.

_ **C'est à nous de le découvrir ça Rach!**

Les deux boxeurs n'étant plus dans l'entrée les filles entrèrent dans l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Elles observèrent les murs couverts de dessins d'enfants, seulement un seul mur était resté blanc. Pourquoi, elles ne savaient pas.

Arrivées à l'accueil l'infirmière leur demanda le motif de leur présence.

_ **On voudrait se renseigner**, avoua Quinn.

_ **Oui, je suis la pour ça**, sourit la dame de l'accueil.

_ **Vous n'auriez pas vu passer une jeune femme d'origine hispanique, aux cheveux noirs corbeau, avec des yeux noirs?  
**  
_ **Ainsi qu'un grand jeune homme, assez costaud avec une crête sur la tête?** Ajouta Rachel.

_ **Vous parlez de Puck et Santana?**

Les filles se regardèrent avec un regard d'incompréhension, elle savait qui ils étaient. Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils étaient "connus"...

_ **Oui, et est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'ils font ici?** Demanda précipitamment la petite brune.

_ **Ah non ça je ne peux pas, désoler**, menti l'infirmière. **Secret professionnel.** Cette dernière, comme toutes les autres avait pour consigne de ne rien divulguer sur les deux amis afin que leur activité reste secrète.

_ **D'accord, merci quand même.**

* * *

Les filles repartirent alors et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture. Quinn voulait aller regarder le sac dans le coffre de Santana mais Rachel lui rappela qu'elle l'avait en entrant dans le bâtiment et donc qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le véhicule.

Du côté des boxeurs tout se passait très bien, ils s'entraînaient pour les demi-finales qui avaient lieues ce week-end.

Malheureusement, lors de la visite des deux détectives le petit Timéo avait passé sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte et avait pu voir toute la scène. En voyant arriver les filles il n'était pas sur, mais une fois qu'elles avaient observé les murs il avait de suite reconnu Quinn grâce à la photo que Santana lui avait montrée.

Le petit attendu que les deux filles disparaissent et il courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de boxe ou il entra comme une furie.

_ **Timéo non!** Cria la coach Beiste afin que le petit ne se prenne pas un coup par malheur.

Cependant c'était sans compter sur Santana qui l'avait vu depuis le début et qui l'avait de dehors entendu crier son surnom. À la vue de la porte ouverte elle n'avait juste eut à baisser le regard, esquiver un coup - oui oui, elle continuait le combat - et elle courut jusqu'à l'enfant et le plaqua contre elle afin de le protéger du coup qui arrivait. Au passage, c'était elle qui se l'était pris non sans lâcher un "_**joder**_" entre ses dents... Elle se releva ensuite, toujours avec le petit dans ses bras qui la regardait tout paniqué. Elle l'emmena alors sur les côtés ou elle le posa et ou il se fit gentiment réprimander par Beiste.

_ **Sanny! Je peux voir la photo de ton amoureuse s'il te plait?** Fit-il tout paniquer

_ **Oui mais pourquoi?** Demanda Santana surprise.

_ **Je crois qu'elle est venue te chercher**, avoua Timéo.

_ **Comment ça?** S'agita la brune qui commençait à paniquer.

_ **Il y avait deux filles qui voulaient savoir ou toi et Puck étaient, et il y en avait une qui ressemblait à ton amoureuse.  
**  
_ **Puck!** Cria la Latina. **Et elle était comment l'autre fille?** Dit-elle en regardant l'enfant.

_ **Elle était brune, petite et avait un gros nez!** Fit le petit en mimant ses paroles.

Santana rigola face à la description de Rachel. Au même moment l'iroquois arriva. La brune lui expliqua alors la situation non sans omettre la description qu'avait fait Timéo à propos de la petite-amie de Puck.

Les filles étaient au courant, comment leur expliquer? Leur avouer la chose? Ils étaient à présent dans de beaux draps. Ils devaient agir et vite, "préparer le terrain" pour amortir le choc.

À la fin de l'entraînement qui était plutôt chaotique à cause de la nouvelle, Puck et Santana préférèrent rester avec les enfants que d'aller retrouver Rachel et Quinn. Ils avaient aussi une nouvelle à leur annoncer.

Ils les appelèrent tous et nos deux boxeurs s'assirent devant les enfants et leur expliquèrent qu'ils avaient vu avec les médecins ainsi qu'avec l'organisation de la compétition et qu'avec l'accord des deux Puck et Santana avait pu obtenir la venue des enfants lors de la finale. Des équipements spéciaux allaient être mis en place.

Ensuite ils jouèrent avec eux à divers jeux. Les legos, les Barbies, les peluches, la lecture et plein d'autres jeux encore. Les deux sportifs étaient tiraillés de partout. Et après tout, c'était normal, ils n'étaient pas restés aussi longtemps depuis plus d'une semaine à cause de leurs longs entraînements, leurs examens au lycée et de leurs inscriptions pour leurs futures écoles car oui, l'année prochaine, ils quittaient Lima. Les enfants n'étaient pas encore au courant, mais ils allaient l'être un jour...

En attendant ce moment redouté, ils profitaient. Car là-bas, chaque jour pouvait être le dernier pour un de ces enfants. Il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde. C'est pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'ils venaient, peu importe le temps que ça mettait Puck et Santana disaient au revoir à chacun de ces enfants et les gratifiaient d'un câlin ainsi que d'un bisou.

Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'ils rentrent affronter leurs deux lionnes qui étaient à leur recherche...

* * *

Et voilà! :) Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chapitre? Dites moi tout, je suis une grande curieuse! :D  
Je ne sais pas quand va arriver le prochain chapitre car je pense qu'il va être plutôt long à écrire... On verra bien :)

Bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas la petite review ;)


End file.
